


Un pas, deux pas, trois pas

by Simpsonraconte



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Quels que soient les dangers, les crises, les drames que nous avons à traverser, par-dessus tout et toujours, nous savons où nous allons, nous allons, même quand nous mourrons, vers la Vie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a un mini spoilers sur ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimé. S'il y une âme charitable pour corriger cette histoire, je suis preneuse.

_'’[La haine trouble la vie, l'amour la rend harmonieuse. La haine obscurcit la vie, l'amour la rend lumineuse.](http://www.top-citations.com/2015/06/la-haine-trouble-la-vie-lamour-la-rend.html) ‘’ _ _de Martin Luther King_

La pluie battait à son plein. Elle avait les cheveux frisés, les vêtements mouillés en attendant le bus qui ne devait pas tarder. Elle avait complètement oublié la météo, elle était pressée de ne pas arriver en retard à son boulot. Elle s’était levée du pied gauche, elle n’avait pas préparée ses affaires le soir donc c’était synonyme de malheur aujourd’hui. Elle n’était pas superstitieuse, elle avait besoin de voir pour le croire : de le quantifier, de le disséquer, poser des questions comme Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? La directive, les avantages, les inconvénients.

Le bourdonnement de la ville, elle était habituée, les gens aux téléphones, d’autres qui parlaient dans des terrasses, c’était l’heure de pointe. L’eau coulait dans les rues en la nettoyant. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient à faire éclabousser l’autre. Elle était assise en regardant tout ça, elle était tellement absorbée qu’elle ne vit pas tout de suite le bus arrivait. Elle avait une voiture, mais elle était chez le garagiste depuis une semaine. Elle devait prendre son mal en patience comme d’habitude.

Elle était quelqu’un de très calme, de réserver. Elle n’aimait pas beaucoup sortir sauf quand c’était nécessaire. Elle aimait beaucoup son travail. Elle était une scientifique de Star Labs. Elle se remémorait lorsqu’elle a été envoyée dans un avant-poste en Arctique afin de travailler sur un moteur thermodynamique et cela aussi, lui avait permis, de briller et de découvrir bientôt que la base avait été infiltré par des agents de la HIVE, une compagnie rivale. Elle s’étonnait encore de voir les être humain d’agir de la sorte, mais ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise.

Elle arriva enfin à son travail même si elle avait quinze minutes de retard. Son employeur allait se plaindre même si son chef savait qu’elle faisait du bon boulot. Cet univers était impitoyable avec les nouveaux qui cherchaient à briller par leur capacité. Elle avait eu la chance de tenir bon alors que d’autres abandonnés déjà. Ce milieu était dur, aride et austère des fois, mais elle était passionnée de ce qu’elle faisait donc c’était rien comparer à ce qu’elle ressentait.

Elle ne voulait pas être l’un de ceux, qui prenaient un travail par défaut et qui aux bouts de deux ans, n’en pouvaient plus. Elle était radieuse aujourd’hui alors que le temps était merdique. Le ciel était couvert de nuages grises. La porte s’ouvrit automatiquement, elle rentra en souriant. Aucune galère n’allait faire perdre sa bonne humeur. Elle prit son badge et le passa au scanner et une autre port s’ouvrit. C’était le contrôle de routine.

 - Bonjour, madame Snow’’dit le vigile qui était là pour assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Bien le bonjour, Tom. Bah voyons, appelez-moi Caitlin depuis longtemps qu’on se connaît’’ dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l’ascenseur. Elle regarda les chiffres défilés,- comment va votre famille ?’’elle dit. C’était la première personne qui c’était sympathiser avec elle.

\- Ils vont bien,’’ dit-il alors que l’ascenseur fit un bruit assourdissent en ouvrant.

\- On se voit plus tard,’’ dit-elle en rentrant, elle tenait les portes avant qu’elles ne se referment,- passez-moi le bonjour à votre fils.

\- Bien sûr, il vous adore.

\- C’est un vrai petit bout’chou’’ avant qu’elle ne lâche et que l’ascenseur remonte. Elle soupira, elle avait encore huit étages. Ses pieds lui faisait mal, ses vêtements lui collait à la peau. Elle avait juste envie de se changer. Elle enleva ses talons aiguille, essuya ses pieds avec des papiers qu’elle gardait dans son sac pour des urgences comme celle-ci et mit ses chaussures de marches. Avec elle, tout était à l’envers.

La porte s’ouvrit alors qu’elle mettait ses talons aiguille dans son sac. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d’amadouer ses cheveux qui n’était plus bouclée mais frisés. Elle sourit timidement aux gens qui la laissèrent passer avant qu’ils ne rentrent dans l’ascenseur. Journée qui commençait mal mais qui allait devenir encore plus stressante pour elle.

La brune devait faire une présentation en biologie pour les nouveaux catalogues de l’entreprise. Elle s’est mise dans son trente et un c’est-à-dire des vêtements qui la mettaient la plus à l’aise du monde. Un chemisier bleu saphir, une jupe noire qui va jusqu’à ses genoux et des chaussures blanches avec une vague bleue. C’était un cadeau de sa mère. Elle prit une longue respiration avant d’entrer dans la salle de conférence. Il y avait déjà des représentants qui l’attendait de pied ferme et ses quinze minutes de retard n’allaient pas changer grand-chose.

Que son supplice commence, elle en voulait à son petit ami au téléphone de l’avoir tant retardé…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le temps était pourrit, pensa-t-il en voyant des clients rentraient dans le bar. Où était la saison ? Il ne savait pas mais depuis quelques semaines le temps changeait rapidement. Il frissonna en pensant à ce que lui était arrivé le matin et pourtant il avait bien commencé. Le monde lui en voulait, il en était sûr, après avoir pris la commode de la chambre en pleine face, c’était autour de la salle de bain qui faisait des siennes. L’eau était froide, il a faillit presque se brûler lorsque au bout de deux minutes l’eau était revenu à la normale.

Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner qu’il avait fermé la porte en oubliant sa clé à l’intérieur, il a faillit presque faire une crise cardiaque. Les larmes étaient montées aux yeux, il avait juste envie de crier sa misérable vie mais s’arrêta en se rappelant de la voisine du dessous qui le détestait pour des raisons qui étaient à ce jour inconnu. Son malheur n’aurait pas été complet avec une bonne douche froide. La pluie, comment il avait oublié ce malheureux temps et il n’avait plus de clé pour aller se changer. Sa vie était vraiment merdique, il avait hâte de retourner chez lui alors qu’il venait juste de sortir de sa maison.

Il revint à lui lorsqu’une charmante dame lui demanda de lui faire un café avec le nom ‘’ _Sarah_ ’’ écrit dessous. Il y avait des clientèles qu’il connaissait depuis qu’il avait pris ce boulot après sa formation de barista. C’était des personnes fortes sympathique qui lui rendait le sourire. Il donna le gobelet à Sarah qui le remerciât, elle paya avant de s’en aller.

\- Bonjour, Barry’’ dit-elle en souriant, il connaissait cette voix par cœur, il se retourna pour la voir.

\- Iris, comment tu vas ?’’ dit-il en préparant son café. C’était sa sœur adoptive depuis que ses parents furent assassinés alors qu’il n’avait que neuf ans. Elle a toujours été là pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, je viens voir s’il n’y a pas une petite exclusivité sur mon barista préféré’’ dit-elle en prenant son café. Barry lui tandis un beignet,- oh, j’avais oublié comment tu me connais.

\- Ah force, bien sûr’’ dit-il en rigolant,- et par ici, il n’y a pas de petit scoop, c’est trop calme.

\- Haha, oui je vois ça’’ dit-elle en lui donnant de l’argent pour le café et le beignet,- tu viens ce soir chez moi.

\- Pas possible, il revient’’ dit-il tout souriant.

\- Oh oui, j’avais complètement oublié ton petit ami. Bon alors demain.

\- Pas de problème. Et comment va Joe ?’’demanda-t-il.

\- Il va bien, il a hâte de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, mais ces temps-ci, j’ai envie de faire mes preuves tout seul.

\- Je sais, Barr’’ elle lui sourit gentiment avant de lui dire au revoir.

\- Passe le bonjour à Eddie.

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir. Le travail en soit n’était pas fatigant mais lorsqu’il passait trop de temps debout, ses jambes le lâchaient. Lorsqu’il regarda la personne suivante qui rentra dans le bar, son cœur ne fit qu’un. Il prépara deux cafés et des petits gâteaux avant de dire à son patron qu’il prenait une pause que son chef lui accorda. Il prenait rarement des pauses mais lorsqu’il s’agissait de cette belle femme comment ne pas y aller.

\- Barry’’ elle fut coupée par un baiser langoureux et humide,- haha, ok ça c’est fait. Bonjour, Barry.

\- Bonjour, Cait. Tu ne m’as pas dit au revoir aujourd’hui, j’étais très triste.

\- Comment je l’aurais fait, j’étais hyper en retard alors que toi tu dormais comme un bien heureux.

\- Alors ce n’est pas que moi.

\- De quoi !

\- De se réveiller en retard, je te raconte même pas la galère que j’ai eu ce matin’’ dit-il en s’asseyant en face de sa petite amie.

\- Oh mon pauvre, Barry’’ dit-elle en lui tenant ses mains qui étaient posées sur la table. La fumée de leur café s’échapper dans le vide donnant un semblant de chaleur, de réconfort.

\- Tu sais que j’ai oublié ma clé dans l’appartement’’ Caitlin le regarda avant de rire. Parfois son petit ami était vraiment très maladroit.

\- Heureusement que tu m’as !

\- Oh oui’’ dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café , Caitlin fit de même,- alors ton entretient’’ il regarda la brune,- c’est si mal passé ?!

Elle fronça ses sourcils signe d’inquiétude.

\- J’aurais dû déclarer forfait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Hier, tu m’as fait un speech qui était vraiment fantastique qui m’avait convaincu.

\- Oh non, ça va. Cette partie a été un succès, mais j’ai vraiment pris sur moi pour ne pas étriper mon chef aujourd’hui.

\- Heureusement que tu ne l’as pas fait ’’ dit Barry en la regardant qui essaya de mettre sa mèche en place derrière son oreille droite.,- parce que cela serait très mauvais.

\- Je sais…

Il se leva pour aller s’asseoir côté d'elle. La brune l’embrassa sur les lèvres avant de poser sa tête sur l’épaule du brun.

\- Ce serait dommage’’ dit-elle.

\- On a frôlé la catastrophe’’ dit-il.

\- Oh oui,’’ elle rigola suivit du brun,- j’ai hâte de le revoir.

\- Moi aussi, sans lui, on a l’impression de perdre la tête.

\- C’est vrai ça, je n’ai jamais pris cette situation comme ça. Peut-être c’est lui qui nous jette des sorts pour qu’on puisse penser qu’il nous manque.

Barry sourit avant de lui répondre :

\- J’en suis sûr.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu’à ce que la pause de Barry prenne fin.

\- Je te vois plus tard’’ dit-il en l’embrassant.

\- Au revoir’’ dit-elle en prenant ses affaires. Caitlin lui tendit les clés de leur appartement en sachant qu’elle allait arriver très en retard. Le brun lui passa les clés de sa voiture, car elle allait chercher leur petit ami. Son travail lui prit le pas dessous, il n’avait plus le temps de penser, que les clients étaient en train d’arriver. C’était l’heure de pointe après une journée aussi fatigante. Il avait envie de trouver le réconfort de sa maison et des deux personnes qu’il chérissait le plus.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La nuit était tombée, la pluie avait cessée. Le vent avait repris le relais alors qu’il fermait le bar. Il prit son sac qui était par terre et le mit sur son dos et courut pour prendre le dernier bus qui le laissait juste en bas de chez lui. C’était assez pratique. Il arriva en bas de son immeuble après une demi-heure de route. Pendant le trajet, il avait sympathisé avec une dénommée Felicity Smoak. Elle était vraiment très belle et gentille. Il avait passé tout son trajet à lui raconter comment faire un bon café avec quels ingrédients.

Il prit la clé et ouvrit la grande porte avant de prendre l’ascenseur pour le dixième étages. Heureusement que cette machine tombait en panne rarement parce que sinon, il aurait souffert tous les jours. Il arriva enfin à son étage, marcha dans les couloirs pour ouvrir son appartement. Il ferma les yeux trois fois de suite sous le choque et le cri qu’il poussa comme si quelqu’un l’avait sauté dessus oh mais oui, c’était le cas.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête de me faire peur comme ça’’ dit-il en mettant une main sur sa poitrine, ses joues et ses oreilles étaient devenus tous rouges.

\- Oh, Barr, j’adore te voir comme ça.

\- Cisco, ce n’est pas très gentil. j’aurais dû te mettre un coup de poing,’’ dit-il en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras à nouveau.

\- Haha, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Barry’’ dit Cisco en l’embrassant sur les lèvres comme une caresse matinale.

\- Tu n’étais pas censé arriver avant deux heures.

\- Et maintenant tu te plains’’ dit Caitlin, sa tête qui dépassait de la chambre.

\- Non’’ dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Alors comme ça, on a laissé la clé ici’’ dit Cisco en le faisant rentrer dans la maison tout en prenant son sac sur son dos.

\- Alors comme ça, un jour tu es sorti en oubliant ton pantalon’’ dit-il sur le même ton de la rigolade.

\- Oh, touché’’ dit Cisco en fermant la porte,- mais en tout cas, tu m’as trop manqué.

\- Toi aussi…

\- Bon les gars, j’ai laissé tout dans la cuisine,’’ dit Caitlin en mettant sa veste,- j’espère qu’à mon retour tout sera pareil,’’ elle prit son sac,- j’y vais et pas...’’ elle embrassa Cisco avant de faire de même avec Barry,- de bêtise.

\- Ok, chef’’ dirent-ils en mettant une main sur leur front.

\- Tu ne restes pas’’ dit Cisco qui lui faisait une joie de passer du temps avec eux deux.

\- Nope, j’ai un anniversaire très important à assister,’’ elle ouvrit la porte en prenant sa clé.

\- C’est le petit Danny’’ elle hocha tout simplement la tête,- oh souhaite un joyeux anniversaire de ma part.

\- D’accord, Cisco’’ elle leur donna un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte.

\- Et toi, Barry. Toi aussi, tu vas me quitter’’ dit-il en s’allongeant sur le canapé.

\- Je n’ai rien de prévue’’dit-il en s’allongeant sur le corps de l’autre brun.

\- Tant mieux alors,’’ dit Cisco en l’embrassant fougueusement.

\- Tu nous as manqué...

\- Vous aussi’’ dit-il en caressant les cheveux de son barista préféré.

À suivre..


	2. Chapter 2

_'’[Entre la vie et la mort, il n'y a qu'un pas, entre la tristesse et le bonheur, il y a une route infinie.''](http://www.top-citations.com/2015/06/entre-la-vie-et-la-mort-il-ny-quun-pas.html)_ Michel Linh 

L’appartement sentait le pain toasté, le café chaud. C’était un moment privilégié, qui se déroulait en famille et qui contribuait à bien commencer la matinée. Lui, ne dirait pas non de partager un petit déjeuner avec les deux autres habitants de la maison. Selon quelques journaux qu’il lisait, certaines études montraient que la prise d’un petit-déjeuner permettait de mieux équilibrer l’apport nutritionnel dans le courant de la journée et donc de réguler le poids.

Tandis que d’autres montraient que la prise d’un petit déjeuner n’avait pas d’incidence sur la régulation du poids et donc il s’agissait de calories ingérées en plus des autres repas, mais il savait une chose, manger le matin permettait de réguler la faim et permettait de passer la matinée sans « coup de barre ». Il était fan de ça lorsqu’il partageait ce repas avec les deux autres personnes habitants cette maison.

Il se leva de son lit, ses yeux lui piquaient comme tous les jours. Il était parti dans la salle de bain pour aller brosser les dents et mettre quelques gouttes sur les yeux. Puis, il était parti dans la cuisine où il trouva son petit ami qui poussait la chansonnette tout en faisant des crêpes qu’il adorait. Un matin sans crêpe pour lui était la fin du monde, il n’exagérait même pas. Il fit quelques pas et enroula ses bras autour de son petit ami :

\- Oh, ça sans super bon Cisco.

\- Il n’y a que ça pour te faire réveiller, Barry’’ dit Cisco en retournant pour l’embrasser.

\- Aieuh...’’ se plaignit le brun.

\- Non, Barr. C’est très méchant de se servir alors que tu n’es pas autorisé à le faire.

-M...mais’’ sa mine était boudeuse tout en sachant que Cisco n’arrivait pas à s’en défaire et le laissait à chaque fois prendre une crêpe avant de s’asseoir pour aller manger.

\- Tu es désespérant !’’dit Cisco en le laissant prendre ce que son amant voulait.

\- Qui est désespérant ?’’ dit la voix féminine de la maison alias Caitlin. Les deux se retournèrent pour voir les cheveux ébouriffés de leur petite amie qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas fermer les yeux.

\- Tu fais une tête.

\- M’en parle même pas’’ dit-elle en s’asseyant sur une chaise.

\- Ça va ?!’’ demanda Barry en la rejoignant.

\- C’était une longue fête, j’ai mal à la tête, au pied.

\- Ce n’était pas censé être une fête d’enfant !’’ demanda Cisco en éteignant la cuisinière.

\- Oh pauvre de mon Cisco, tu ne connais rien en fête.

\- Hey’’ dit-il en cherchant dans un placard une boîte,- explique-moi.

\- Tout le monde sait quand les enfants vont se coucher, ce qui reste profite pour s’amuser et je peux te dire que je me suis beaucoup amusée. Heureusement que j’ai trouvé une amie à moi qui ai eu la amabilité de venir me déposer’’ dit-elle en voyant Cisco remplir un verre d’eau.

\- Haha’’ rigola Barry en servant du jus d’orange,- ma pauvre.

\- J’ai mal partout’’ dit-elle, Cisco lui tendit le verre d’eau et un cachet de comprimé,- merci.

\- De rien’’ dit-il en s’asseyant.

\- En fait, expliquez-moi, qui était désespérant ?’’ demanda-t-elle en buvant toute l’eau.

\- Barry’’ dit du tac-au-tac Cisco en prenant son café.

\- Sérieux vous êtes encore dans un état de siège’’ dit Caitlin amuser de voir ses deux garçons aussi bornés l’un que l’autre mais au final, ils se laissaient faire par leur sourire.

\- J’ai gagné un point, Cisco ne peut pas résister à ma mine boudeuse’’ dit-il tout fière.

\- Qui le peut ?!’’ dirent les autres habitants de la maison.

\- Ce n’est pas ma faute si j’ai découvert qu’avec ma mine boudeuse, je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, mais je ne suis pas en reste.

\- C’est vrai’’ dit Caitlin en prenant des pains toastés,- avec le sourire de Cisco.

\- Et tes yeux de chiots’’ dit Cisco en mordant sur son pain.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles’’dit-elle innocemment.

\- Ahan’’ dirent les deux garçons en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils continuèrent à parler des choses qu’ils allaient faire de la journée. C’était le week-end, ils voulaient profiter pour rester le plus longtemps ensemble mais c’était peine perdue. Barry allait rendre visite son père, Caitlin allait visiter sa famille et Cisco qui devait passer la journée avec son frère parce qu’apparemment, il l’avait promis.

Même si Cisco ne s’entendait pas trop bien avec son frère qui était un prodige selon les dires de ses parents. Voilà, le favoritisme depuis son enfance, il n’y avait que Dante dans le beau tableau peint de la famille. C’était ridicule, le brun ne savait pas ce qu’il avait fait pour être autant exclu. Ce sentiment d’abandon, d’être à part, lui faisait toujours autant mal même s’il avait renoué un peu avec la famille. Ce n’était pas très glorieux mais au moins avec son frère tout était en train de s’arranger.

Mais avec ses parents, il en était plus aussi sûr lorsqu’il avait annoncé qu’il sortait avec un garçon et ensuite annoncer qu’il était aussi avec une fille. Le choc avait fait évanouir son père et le regard meurtri de sa mère sur lui comme s’il avait tué quelqu’un, c’était ridicule. Serte, il n’y avait pas trente-six solutions d’annoncer ça et avec lui, c’était du rapide, il n’allait pas tourner au tour du pot. Cette journée était restée graver en lui à jamais. C’était la goutte de trop qui a fait déborder le vase.

C’était suivi d’une explosion de colère comme il n’avait jamais vu. Il n’était pas dépravé, dégouttant comme ses parents lui avait répété jusqu’à ce qu’il quitte la maison pour venir habiter ici. Il ne comprenait et ne comprendra jamais leur réaction. Sa famille aurait du le soutenir mais apparemment c’était trop demandé. Il était en train d’aimer pour la première fois alors pourquoi lui refusait son bonheur.

Personne n’avait dégretée que le bonheur d’une personne devait passer par une seule personne. Il n’avait pas pu empêcher son cœur de tomber langoureusement amoureux de Barry et de Caitlin qu’au même. Il était tombé amoureux du brun avant d’affectionné la brune. Il ne s’était pas réveillé un beau matin en disant qu’il allait vivre avec une fille et garçon dans le même toit, en aucune seconde. C’était une belle surprise et c’était ce qu’il lui plaisait.

\- Bon moi je vais dormir quelques heures avant d’affronter ma mère’’ dit Caitlin en se levant, il embrassa les deux garçons, - je ne vous ai même pas dis bonjour alors bonjour’’ elle sourit en levant ses deux mains pour ébouriffer leurs cheveux.

\- Dors bien’’ dirent ses deux petits amis.

\- C’est ce que je vais faire si je ne veux pas être enfermée pour meurtre.

Ils sourirent en sachant pertinemment que Caitlin et sa mère, ne s’entendaient alors pas du tout, mais elle voulait voir le reste de sa famille et ce n’était certainement pas sa chère génitrice qui allait l’empêcher.

\- Je vous aime’’elle dit en leur envoyant un bisou de la main.

\- Nous aussi’’dirent-ils ensemble.

\- Je crois qu’il n’y a que toi qui as gardé une bonne relation avec ta famille,’’ dit Cisco en finissant son jus de pomme.

\- Je ne saurais pas ce que mes parents auraient pensé de ça mais Joe m’a convaincu qu’ils seraient juste content pour moi.

\- C’est ce que je disais’’ dit-il en caressant la main de son amant,- moi je vais rejoindre mon frère, cet idiot, pourquoi une heure si matinale ?

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi ?’’dit-il amusé de voir Cisco froncer les sourcils comme s’il réfléchissait à quelque chose d’important mais en le connaissant, Barry pensait qu’il se maudissait d’avoir promis cette journée à son frère.

\- Tu m’aides vraiment pas…

\- Ce n’est pas mon frère’’dit-il en se levant pour venir s’asseoir sur ses genoux, il lui donna un bisou sur les lèvres,- un encouragement.

\- Alors j’accepterais tous les sortis familiaux pour ça’’ il rigola mais se rappela d’une chose avant de se taire,- j’espère que je n'ai pas trop fait de bruit.

\- Mais non, bon moi je vais la rejoindre, j’ai envie de me reposer un peu avant d’aller voir Joe’’dit-il en se levant de son petit ami.

\- Tu ne peux pas m’emmener avec toi…

\- Même pas en rêve, va accomplir tes obligations monsieur Ramon.

\- Oui, monsieur Allen’’dit-il en voyant le brun partir vers le salon. Barry ouvrit la porte doucement de la chambre avant d’entrer et de dire dans un murmure :

\- T’es réveillée…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?’’elle dit d’une voix groggy et fit une place au brun. Barry s’allongea contre elle. Son dos touchait le ventre de la brune et Caitlin passa une main sur taille de son amant pour l’approcher contre sa poitrine. Elle posa un baiser sur son cou avant qu’elle entremêle ses jambes aux siens.

Barry aimait dormir comme ça parce qu’il se sentait protéger et pour ainsi dire c’était tellement confortable. C’était une position qui lui faisait dormir pendant des heures lorsqu’il avait du mal à s’endormir et c’était idéal pour faire des câlins.

\- Cisco’’murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

\- Parti rejoindre son frère’’ dit-il en tenant la main de Caitlin.

\- D’accord, bonne nuit’’ dit-elle.

\- Oui, bonne nuit’’ rigola-t-il doucement. C’était toujours aussi drôle de voir la brune perte le repère lorsqu’elle venait d’une fête.

De l’autre côté de l’appartement Cisco se préparait, il y avait une autre chambre pour ne pas déranger les autres de dormir. C’était une maison confortable dans leur moyen et surtout parfait pour faire des fêtes selon les dires d’une damoiselle qui aimait la vie comme elle venait suivi d’un barista qui aimait faire des cocktails pour les autres.

Il se sentait tellement bien avec eux, ce n’était toujours pas parfait, de toute façon rien dans ce monde l’était. C’est le regard de soi-même qui rendait les choses parfaites car qu’importe ce que les autres pouvaient dire, faire, c’était l’estime de soi, le respect de soi qui pouvait rendre le monde un peu plus parfait. Et lui, il l’avait, même si l’équation était toujours imparfaite mais, c’était la raison qu’à ses yeux tout l’était.

Il ouvrit la seconde chambre tout doucement pour voir ses bien-aimés dormir l’un contre l’autre. Ils étaient tellement magnifiques. Caitlin n’avait même pas enlever les vêtements de sa soirée d’hier, ses chaussures étaient contre le mur, sa veste par terre à côté de la commode. Ses pas étaient légers lorsqu’il embrassa les deux tout doucement sur le front avant de s’en aller.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il arriva dans l’heure. Il se gara un peu plus bas, pour mieux sortir plus tard. C’était l’exposition du siècle pour lui, même s’il avait renfrogné pendant tout le trajet en disant qu’il allait passer une mauvaise journée, mais il se trompait. Pour une fois son frère Dante voulait faire quelque chose qu’il aimait. Et bon sans, c’était une surprise en recevant pour adresse le musée de Flash. C’était le bonheur total, il avait l’impression de, redevenir un enfant de cinq ans qui découvrait ses cadeaux de noël.

Il reçut un message de son frère en disant qu’il allait arriver en retard, mais il était tellement euphorique, qu’il laissa passer ça, pour une fois, parce que si c’était lui le pauvre Cisco, il aurait eu des représailles d’être en retard tout le temps, mais ce n’était pas de sa faute. Il était allé acheter les places. Il y avait un monde pas possible. La file d’attente était grande.

Il regarda sa montre pour la énième fois en sachant qu’il allait criser si son frère ne venait pas. Dante n’oserait jamais lui poser un lapin parce que c’était bye bye à leur fraternisation. Il n’allait pas emmener leur relation tout seul, c’était hors de question. Il avait assez donné dans cette famille mais en se connaissant, il ne cessera pas de vouloir être là pour son idiot de frère. C’était enfin son tour, il acheta les billets en remerciant la caissière, c’était la seule chose à faire. Une politesse qui était en train de se perdre dans le méandre de ce monde.

Il marcha pour sortir du musée pour aller s’asseoir dehors. Cette journée était des plus parfaites. Il n’y avait aucun nuage, le soleil était agréable sur sa peau, l’air frais était aussi agréable. Le temps était parfait pas comme hier. Il s’assit sur un banc qui était inoccupé. Il regarda son téléphone et remarqua le message qu’il avait zappé tout-à-l’heure. C’était son frère qui lui demandait où il était. Il soupira et l’envoya un message pour indiquer qu’ils se rejoignaient à l’intérieur du musée.

Il arriva et trouva son frère qui draguait à droite et à gauche. Il leva les yeux au ciel en signe d’exaspération. Il toucha son épaule en le faisant se tourner.

\- Ah te voilà Cisco, tu as pris du temps’’ dit Dante en le prenant dans ses bras, c’était nouveau ça mais en regardant de plus prêt c’était pour lui demander pardon. Son frère avait dû mal dire ou même à insinuer qu’il était désolé. C’était de famille, est-ce qu’il y avait que lui, Cisco Ramon qui demandait toujours pardon ?

\- On y va’’ dit Cisco en lui donnant son billet, il avait tellement hâte de voir son super héros. Il suivit un petit groupe avant de se désintéresser pour aller voir ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Depuis deux ans, il avait dit et redit combien il aurait aimé avoir un musée dédier à Flash et il avait passé à la trappe avec tous ses problèmes. C’était assez triste, il emmena son frère pour écouter les histoires.

Le Musée Flash a été spécialement conçu pour rendre hommage à ceux qui avaient porté le nom de Flash. Il contenait des expositions sur ce héros, ses batailles et ses ennemis, mais aussi un espace de stockage pour des armes ou des artefacts qu’il avait trouvés lors de ses aventures. L’objet le plus fameux exposé dans le musée était sans conteste le Tapis-roulant cosmique. Il adorait ce genre d’endroit où les gens qui était passionné de comiques puisse venir voir leur héro, le toucher de plus prêt.

\- Ce n’est pas ton petit ami’’ dit Dante en sachant que son frère allait rouler des yeux ce qu’il fit,- je me rappelle d’un jour où tu m’avais dit que tu avais trouvé ton super héro.

\- Tais-toi’’il se rappelait trop bien, pourquoi il avait raconté ça à son frère.

\- Il porte le même nom, est-ce que tu as dis ça à ton petit ami ? Est-ce qu’au moins il le sait ?

\- Non, et je t’interdis de lui dire’’ dit-il en se renfrognant sachant que c’était peine perdue. Même si Barry et Dante ne se voyaient quasi jamais, car ils n’avaient pas le même centre d’intérêt comme avec Caitlin mais ses deux amoureux adoraient son frère. Il ne disait pas ce qu’il savait à Dante en connaissance de cause. Son idiot de frère pourrait avoir la grosse tête.

Ils s’arrêtèrent de se chamailler lorsqu’une femme commença à parler :

\- Comme tout le sait, le musée a été fondé à l’origine en l’honneur de Barry Allen, le second Flash. Plus tard, il a commencé à comprendre également des éléments en lien avec le prédécesseur de Barry, Jay Garrick , le premier Flash, ainsi qu’avec son successeur, Wally West , le troisième Flash,’’ elle fit une pose pour montrant les trois costumes qui étaient splendides,- le conservateur du musée a, depuis sa fondation été Dexter Myles.

Le silence était total, il y avait qui prenait des photos. C’était assez rare d’autoriser les caméras, mais lorsque les musées le faisaient, c’étaient pour une bonne cause. Cisco était absorbé de ce qu’elle racontait et Dante pour une fois était fasciné aussi :

\- Après la mort du quatrième Flash Bart Allen, une statue a été construite en son honneur à l’extérieur du musée comme vous pouvez le voir en rentrant. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons nous diriger du côté des vilains’’ dit-elle en marchant et en contournant des pièces rares de Flash.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Tu penses qu’il va aimer sa journée’’ demanda Barry en embrassant Caitlin.

\- J’en suis sûr, qu’au même Dante nous a demandé de l’aide et n’oublie pas comment Cisco a été un vrai calvaire avec Flash.

\- Haha, c’est vrai.

\- Cisco pense aussi que tu n’as pas encore remarqué cette fascination qu’il a pour ton nom.

Il sourit gentiment :

\- Je fais semblant parce que c’est tellement mignon’’ dit-il en prenant son sac, Caitlin fit de même.

\- C’est vrai, c’est un vrai plaisir de le voir rougir en voulant expliquer quelque chose lorsque tu es présent’’ elle prit ses clés,- n’oublie pas les tiens.

\- Je sais’’ dit-il en fermant la porte,- tu veux que je dépose chez ta mère.

\- Merci mais non merci, je n’ai pas envie de voir ma mère t’insulter.

\- Oh ça va Cait.

\- Il n’y a pas de mais qui tienne monsieur Allen’’ dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l’ascenseur,- je sais comment elle est qu’au même, c’est ma mère.

\- Heureusement que tu n’es pas elle’’ dit-il en connaissance de cause.

\- Oh quelque chose me préserve de ça’’ elle dit en appuyant sur zéro.

\- Haha, pourquoi tu vas la voir ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, chéri’’ elle le regarda, elle arrangea ses cheveux qui était aujourd’hui indiscipliné,- juste pour ma petite sœur. Elle n’a que cinq ans.

\- Je te fais marcher’’ dit-il fièrement.

\- Tu n’as pas honte monsieur Allen ?!

\- Non madame Snow.

La porte s’ouvrit, ils sortirent.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t’accompagne.

\- Non Barr, tu vas chez Joe, c’est moi qui t’envie sérieux’’ il prit sa main et ils marchèrent jusqu’à sa voiture.

\- D’accord, quand est-ce que tu vas récupérer ta voiture ?

\- Dans une semaine si tout va bien.

\- Tu m’as fait peur lorsque je suis allé à l’hôpital pour te récupérer.

\- Je sais…

\- Et j’ai dû gérer un Cisco paniqué au téléphone qui était à Hawaï qui a voulu acheter un billet pour venir plus tôt,’’ dit-il en prenant sa main.

\- Haha, je vous adore.

\- Heureusement qu’au même’’ dit-il avant qu’elle ne l’embrasse, -on se dit à ce soir.

\- Oui’’ elle était partie pour prendre le bus.

\- Ah oui’’ murmura Barry en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture,- tu veux que l’un de nous de récupérer ce soir.

\- Non je vais prendre un taxi payer par ma mère’’ sa voix était sarcastique.

\- D’accord, je te laisse avec tes plans machiavéliques. C’est Cisco qui serra content.

Elle rigola en s’en allant. Il monta dans la voiture et le démarra prêt à partir.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Papa, Barry est ici’’ cria Iris en le prenant dans ses bras,- je suis tellement content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, Iris’’ il rentra et se trouva à nouveau dans les bras de Joe.

\- Mmmh, ça super bon’’ dit Barry en fermant la porte. Il avait tellement de souvenir dans cette maison. Ses cris, ses blagues qui étaient toujours punies par Joe, un père exemplaire avec eux.

\- Pas vrai’’ dit quelqu’un, il se retourna pour voir Eddie, le petit ami de Iris,- salut, ça va depuis le temps.

\- Tu nous as manqué’’ dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, cette famille était très câlineuse. Il l’était, mais des fois il oubliait.

\- Vous aussi’’ dit-il en mettant son sac et sa veste sur le porte à manteau.

\- Alors, comment va Caitlin et Cisco ?’’ demanda Iris.

\- Ils vont bien, ils sont de sortie.

\- J’ai tellement hâte de les voir, on se voit peu’’ dit Iris en s’asseyant. Joe était parti dans la cuisine, Eddie était allé l’aider.

\- On peut faire une soirée chez moi…

\- C’est une très bonne idée, Barr’’dit-elle,- c’est Caitlin qui va être contente.

\- Je te le dis même pas !,- il s’assit à côté de sa sœur et continua,- alors comment ça ce passe avec Eddie et notre père.

\- Comme d’habitude, mais je crois qu’il s’habitue à Eddie. C’est un gars gentil, respectueux.

\- C’est vrai et je vois combien tu l’aimes.

\- Oui, et je suis nerveuse de dire à mon père qu’on va se marier’’ dit-elle nonchalant.

\- Quoi’’ cria Barry.

\- Tout va bien’’ cria Joe en entendant le cri de son fils.

\- Oui, tout va bien’’ cria Iris et Barry en même temps.

Il y a eu un long silence avant d’être interrompu par Barry :

\- Je ne savais même pas.

\- Je ne te l’ais pas dit’’ maintenant elle se sentait un peu coupable,- et pourtant dans ma tête, je te l’avais dit. On se dit tout.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, je suis content pour toi’’ il la prit dans ses bras,- et tellement heureux pour toi si tu le savais.

\- Merci…

\- De rien, tu le mérites et j’en suis sur Joe va le prendre bien et puis comme il dit toujours, on est grand et vacciné’’ dit-il en imitant la voix de leur père.

\- Haha, c’est vrai, mais on est toujours aussi nerveux. Tu te rappelles lorsque tu l’as annoncé que peut-être tu aimais les garçons.

\- Oui, je ne savais même pas combien de fois je me suis évanoui avant de lui annoncer.

\- Et puis lorsque je lui ais dit dans la même foulé que peut-être j’aimais aussi les femmes.

\- Haha, le pauvre. On l’avait même pas épargné.

\- C’est vrai, mais il a accepté, même s’il avait pris des mois pour tout emmagasiner.

\- C’est un excellent père’’ dit Barry.

\- Oui, il nous accepte comme on ait…’’ elle rigola,- viens, tu m’aides à mettre la table.

Barry se leva et la suivit. Ils mirent tout sur la table et alla rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Ils entendirent Joe rigoler à une blague d’Eddie. C’était assez rare.

\- Tout va bien se passer’’murmura Iris en se réconfortant dans son idée, il hocha la tête,- qu’est-ce qu’on a manqué ?

\- Oh rien, prenait les deux plateaux et emmenaient les dans le salon et attention, ils sont chauds’’ dit Joe en mettant du fromage dans un bol.

Ils partirent tous dans la salle à manger. Chacun s’assit à leur place habituelle. Ils commencèrent à servir.

\- Barr, tu me passes le sel’’ dit Joe, Barry lui tendit,- alors qu’est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Pas grand-chose, la routine’’ dit-il en coupant une cuisse de poulet.

\- Comment va Caitlin et Cisco ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus ?’’ demanda Joe.

\- Ils vont bien, ils avaient leur journée familiale aussi.

Joe comprit et raconta un peu ce qu’il faisait lorsque le brun lui demanda. Il avait peur de perdre Joe à cause de son métier dangereux comme il avait perdu ses parents. Il s’angoissait lorsqu’un la nuit le téléphone sonnait lorsque la voix de sa sœur s’annonçait ou lorsque c’était le chef de Joe. C’était terrifiant, incontrôlable, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher.

Il ne voulait pas perdre l’unique parent qui lui restait. Il écouta Eddie racontait leur journée dans la police, qu’il y a eu un cambriolage dans le voisinage. Qu’ils avaient réussi à attraper la bande de voleur. Il raconta aussi que la police avait dû mal à arrêter un nouveau voler qui aimait beaucoup les diamants, les magasins chers. Il se nommait Captain cold avec son partenaire Heat Wave, ils faisaient la loi. Barry avait entendu parler d’eux, comment ne pas l’avoir remarqué.

Ils étaient tout le temps à la télévision en annonçant leur casse, que personne ne serait capable de les arrêter. Au moins, ils ne faisaient pas de mal aux agents, ces voleurs exécutaient leur plan dans la règle de l’art même si un rapport de police, qu’il avait lu ici, il y a longtemps disait que Heat Wave adorait le feu. C’était une passion dangereuse, la flamme qui pouvait retirer une vie, un souffle. Barry pouvait le comprendre, c’était magnifique de voir cette flamme orangée consommer l’air dans une pièce confinée.

\- Papa’’ dit Iris en regardant Joe.

\- Oui qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’ il demanda perplexe. Ce n’était pas encore un de ses révélations qui le laissaient toujours sans voix. Ses enfants avaient tellement grandi, il voulait les gardait avec lui.

\- J’ai quelque chose d’important à dire,’’ elle fit une pause et regarda Barry qui l’encouragea,- ne panique pas comme la dernière fois que je t’avais présenté ma petite amie.

\- Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ? Cette femme avait une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- C’est ce que tu crois’’ murmura-t-elle en souriant, son père était tellement lui, toujours en voulant la protéger.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux’’ il regarda Barry pour voir s’il savait et trouva la réponse dans son sourire. Il eut la confirmation que ça ne sera rien d’inquiétant.

\- Bon je me lance’’ elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son fiancé,- je vais me marier avec Eddie.

La bombe était sortie, maintenant, il fallait avoir la réaction de son père.

\- Joe’’ dirent les trois autres en voyant qu’il ne disait rien du tout. Joe de son côté était content mais en même temps inquiet mais dit la seule chose qu’il lui venait en tête.

\- Tu es grande et vaccinée, je n’ai aucun mot à dire à part, félicitation’’ dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Iris et Barry rigolèrent des mots que leur père venait de dire,- qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’dit-il confusément.

\- Oh rien’’ répondirent-ils.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas demandé la main de ma fille ? ‘’demanda-t-il à Eddie.

\- Euh...’’ dit Eddie avant de continuer,- c’est votre fille qui m’a demandé de l’épouser.

Joe regarda sa fille en souriant :

\- C’est tout à fait toi…

\- Je sais, haha’’ ils rigolèrent.

\- Félicitation, Iris et Eddie’’ dit le brun.

\- Merci, Barry’’ dit Eddie.

Ils continuèrent à parler. Joe demanda depuis combien de temps Barry savait mais Iris le rassura en disant qu’elle avait complètement oublié de lui dire ? Il le savait depuis quelques heures. Ils passèrent une bonne journée à raconter des blagues, à se remémorait l’enfance de Iris et Barry, racontait par Joe.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Elle souffla pour la énième fois, sa mère lui donnait mal à la tête. Toujours les mêmes réflexions sur comment elle devait vivre sa vie. Heureusement qu’elle était majeure. L’audace de sa mère, de vouloir contrôler sa vie, lui dictait ce qu’elle devait était insupportable mais, en bonne jeune fille qu’elle était, elle répondait sans hausser la voix sans lui manquait de respect. C’était la moindre des choses, mais des fois nom d’un épi de maïs, ce qu’elle avait envie de l’étrangler.

Ce n’était pas sain de vouloir faire ça à quelqu’un de sa famille, elle ne le faisait pas, parce que, ce n’était pas elle et Caitlin se respectait pour affaisser à faire ce genre de choses dégradante. Même si sa mère lui tapait sur les nerfs, elle était toujours contente de venir pour voir sa petite sœur Daniella.

\- Grande sœur’’ cria la voix de Dani en courant vers elle.

\- Salut, ma puce. Oh tu as tellement grandi...

\- T’as vu,’’ elle dit en mettant sur ses pointes de pieds.

\- Tu es trop mignon, ma chérie.

Caitlin la mit sur ses genoux, elle avait une jolie voiture violette avec un ourson bleu dedans.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Tu me manques, Caity.

\- Je sais ma puce.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne vis plus ici ?

Comment expliquer à un enfant de cinq ans que sa mère le rendait dingue, qu’elle était comme une gamine qui faisait sa crise de cinquantaine tout en lui en voulant d’avoir choisi cette vie que Caitlin n’avait pas choisie mais laissa guider par son cœur.

\- Je viens tout le temps te voir, boucle d’or,’’ elle fit une pause avant de continuer,- et puis, maintenant, je travaille, tu vois ma puce’’ elle regarda Dani qui lui souriait, elle était une petite fille très courageuse. Caitlin était tombée ride dingue amoureuse de ce petit bout’chou qui était rentré dans sa vie,- tu sais où est papa ?

\- Il travaille dans un autre pays, tu ne savais pas...’’ elle répondit sans savoir ce que jouaient entre les adultes.

\- Non maman à oublier de me le dire,’’ sa voix était sarcastique, Dani était encore incapable de comprendre ce ton.

\- Tu veux jouer avec Dani...’’ dit la petite fille, elle regarda sa grande sœur qui regardait leur mère.

\- Bien sûr ma puce.

\- Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger’’ dit leur mère en se levant.

\- Oh, maintenant tu es capable de faire quelque chose par tes propres mains’’ dit-elle en voyant sa petite sœur montait les escaliers prudemment.

\- Surveille ton langage jeune fille.

\- Oh c’est vrai, pardon madame.

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.

\- Et pourtant c’est ce que tu es !’’ elle dit sachant que sa mère détestait les termes qui la faisait vieillir. Elle prenait un malin plaisir avec tout ça. Elle monta en voyant Dani s’impatientait. La chambre de la petite était grande, plein de jouer de toute sortes par terre et une grande photo d’elle et Daniella sur le mur. Elle souriait tenant la petite blonde dans ses mains avec pleins de peluche autour d’eux. C’était tellement beau, un souvenir qu’elle n’oubliera pas. Un temps où tout était encore calme avec une bague à sa main.

\- Viens, Caity...on va jouer au docteur’’ dit-elle, excité comme une petite puce.

Elle s’assit par terre avec Dani et elles commencèrent à jouer. Elle était une infirmière qui devait s’occuper du patient qui était malade et sa petite sœur était le docteur qui devait l’opérer. Elles jouèrent pendant des heures. Cela lui faisait remémorer son enfance dans cette chambre qui était anciennement la sienne. Elle se rappelait d’avoir cassé la vitre de la fenêtre après avoir piqué une crise d’adolescente avec sa mère ou après avoir reçut son premier baiser celui qui devait selon les dires de sa mère devenir un Snow.

Sa mère leurs ramena quelque chose à manger, elle laissa sa sœur se débrouiller pour aller visiter un peu le jardin de la maison. C’était un endroit vraiment magnifique, incomparable. Cet endroit lui manquait tellement. Caitlin ne savait pas quand sa mère et elle, allaient enterrer la hache de guerre. Son père en avait marre de leur querelle, mais il n’osait même pas intervenir. Son père était quelqu’un de vraiment discret qui n’aimait vraiment alors pas du tout les bagarres mais, il essayait de toujours de faire de son mieux avec eux deux.

Elle sourit en se remémorant un été avec un soleil magnifique où son père et sa mère avaient joué avec elle au cache-cache dans ce jardin. C’était ici qu’elle avait rencontré son premier amour. Mon dieu, elle se faisait vielle durant le temps d’un instant mais en vérité, elle avait peur qu’en s’éloignant de plus en plus, la mémoire effacera cette maison de ses pensées comme si elle n’avait jamais vécue ici.

Elle retourna dans la maison pour voir sa mère coiffer Dani. Elles étaient au salon maintenant, elle pouvait voir que sa mère avait un peu changée. C’était rafraîchissant. Peut-être, elle disait peut-être qu’il y avait un moyen de s’entendre sans vouloir rabaisser l’autre, sans faire mal. Elle voulait faire ça pour sa sœur et son père.

\- Caity’’ dit Dany en lui envoyant un bisou avec sa main.

\- Merci,’’ elle se posa à côté d’elle. Jusqu’à l’âge de douze ans sa mère le coiffer,- il faut que j’aille ma princesse, il se fait tard. ?

\- Tu ne vas rester dormir ici’’ dit sa mère, cela a surpris toutes les deux. Comme si en disant ça, il y avait quelque chose qui se rompait.

\- Pas aujourd’hui, désolée mais peut-être un autre jour.

\- Super’’ cria la petite en sautant dans ses bras, - tu vas me manquer.

\- Je vais appeler un taxi’’ dit sa mère en allant prendre le téléphone de la maison. C’était une première, elles ne se disputaient pas. Le changement était peut-être maintenant, mais elle gardait encore des réserves.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Elle ouvrit la porte de l’appartement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c’était passé mais nom d’un dieu. Sa mère et elle, devenaient presque civilisées. C’était un exploit. Elle ferma la porte, retira ses chaussures, posa sa veste. Les pièces étaient tous sombres, il n’y avait aucune lumière. Les deux autres n’étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle posa sa clé sur la commode du salon en allumant la lumière du salon. Elle était fatiguée, sa journée a été épuisante, à jouer avec sa sœur et courir avec elle dans toute la maison.

Elle alla dans la cuisine pour boire de l’eau, elle avait une soif. Il y avait des petits biscuits que Barry aimait lui laisser lorsqu’elle devait rejoindre sa mère. C’était une attention tellement mignonne. Elle alla dans le salon et tomba sur le canapé moelleux qu’ils avaient acheté ensemble. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul lorsque la porte s’ouvrit et un Barry joyeux criant ‘’ _ **je suis rentré**_ ’’.

\- Bonsoir,’’ dit Caitlin en le voyant tenir un sac plus grand et plus lourd que lui,- tu es allé dévaliser un magasin !

\- Très drôle, c’est Joe qui vous envoie tout ça’’ il dit, elle se leva pour aller l’aider. Elle l’embrassa :

\- C’est gentil, comme ça on n’est pas obligé de préparer quoi que se soit,’’ elle fronça les sourcils,- quoi ?!

\- C’est ce qu’il avait dit, on est vraiment des paresseux parfois.

Elle lui sourit, elle enleva le plastique.

\- Ça sent super bon, j’ai envie de manger.

\- En plus, j’ai un cadeau pour toi’’dit-il en lui donnant.

\- Ooh nom d’une molécule, c’est ce que je crois, aaaaah’’ elle cria comme une gamine de cinq ans,- merci Barr’’ Cait lui sauta dessus en embrassant son cou, Barry sourit sous cette énorme tendresse que sa petite amie partager avec lui.

\- De toute façon, je n’allais pas le manquer, comment tu le regardais ? Le fixait des yeux.

\- C’est un adorable peluche que tu me donnes.

\- J’ai aussi un pour Cisco.

\- Ne me dis pas...’’ il hocha la tête frénétiquement,- j’ai hâte de voir sa tête.

À suivre…

 


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil se levait, illuminant les pièces de la maison tandis que les occupants dormaient encore. Le silence était profond, au point d’être audible. Le vent naviguait à travers l’appartement, en portant une fraîcheur tant voulu qui empêchera qui que se soit de sortir de son lit, mais ce n’était pas l’avis d’une habitante de la maison. Il n’y avait pas un vieux dicton qui disait ‘’ _le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt_ ‘’. Elle l’appliquait à la lettre. Elle se leva doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

La chambre était sombre, les rideaux étaient fermés pour empêcher le soleil de filtrer et de déranger les habitants dans leur sommeil. C’était même elle qui faisait ce rituel du soir, elle ne supportait pas d’avoir la lumière du jour en plein face. Ça avait le don de l’énerver. Elle ouvrit la porte en rêvassant, elle ne se rappelait plus de son rêve. Il y avait toujours cette impression dérangeante et familière qui occupait ses pensées le matin.

Le ciel était resplendissant aujourd’hui, c’était une promesse d’une belle journée qui commençait. Seul, frissonnant au contact d’un sentiment indescriptible qui s’éveillait en elle, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle bain, contemplant la pièce qu’elle avait vu des millions de fois. La vie s’éveillait tout autour d’elle, pouvoir prendre la première bouffée d’air de la journée, était toujours aussi agréable. Son horrible tête se reflétait dans le miroir, sa tignasse voulait se barrer en défiant les lois de la gravité tandis qu’elle avait gardé des traces de l’oreiller sur sa joue droite.

C’était rare d’entendre des piafs dans cette ville, comme elle, ces oiseaux se réveillaient tôt en faisant en sorte de pouvoir saluer le matin. Le printemps était la saison la plus aimée et la plus préférée chez l’être humain car selon certains individus qu’elle ne citera pas, cela rendait les personnes heureuses et allégeait le cœur et les sentiments à travers l’habit vert que la Terre portait, les fleurs qui fleurissaient, les moineaux qui chantaient et la bonne humeur du soleil.

Pour elle ce n’était pas vraiment sa saison préférée pour des tas de raisons mais la seule qui venait dans son esprit c’était quand elle avait neuf ans et que sa mère l’envoyait passer les vacances chez ses grands-parents à la campagne. Pour une gamine de cet âge, c’était une vraie punition même si elle était contente de passer du temps avec sa mamie et son papi. Ses souvenirs valaient de l’or mais le printemps ne sera jamais sa saison préférée. C’était le signe aussi que l’hiver laissait sa place, à sa grande amie.

C’était aussi le seul moment où elle pouvait laisser ses inquiétudes, ses peurs, ses désillusions pour ne faire qu’un avec la nature. Le ciel à travers le miroir s’embrasait de tous les tons. C’était comme voir le feu dispersait un peu partout. Bientôt, un bruit l’attira de sa contemplation. Sa brosse à dent tomba par terre lorsqu’elle a voulu mètre du dentifrice.

\- Tu as bientôt fini’’ murmura son petit ami derrière la porte en demandant silencieusement, comme d’habitude, la permission d’entrer.

\- Non’’ dit-elle en se penchant, son souffle pour un instant fut coupée en voulant attraper sa brosse à dent,- tu peux rentrer si tu veux ?!

La porte s’ouvrit doucement en laissant apparaître son adorable petit ami, Cisco, dans son pyjama batman et ses pantoufles de crocodile.

\- Bonjour, euh...qu’est-ce qui se passe ?’’demanda-t-il en voyant sa petite amie au sol.

\- Oh rien,’’ elle montre ce qu’elle avait laissé tomber,- bonjour à toi aussi.

Elle fit le chemin inverse pour venir embrasser son front. C’était aussi un rituel qu’elle adorait faire. C’était des petites habitudes mignonnes comme Barry aimait les appeler.

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd’hui’’ dit-elle en mettant afin son dentifrice.

\- Pendant toute la journée, je vais faire des conférences.

\- C’est génial,’’ dans le miroir, elle voyait le brun retirer son pyjama,- tu vas parler de ton voyage sur l’écosystème.

\- Et son environnement,’’ l’eau commença à couler dans la baignoire, il regarda la température pour ne pas se brûler,- et toi ?!

\- Comme d’habitude, mais j’espère que cette fois mon chef m’annoncera que j’ai eu une promotion, on ne sait jamais. j’ai tout fait pour amener à bien le projet.

\- Je sais même si tu n’avais plus le temps de m’appeler, Barry me racontait tout’’ dit-il en fermant le robinet,- tu me rejoins ?!

\- Désolée mais non.

\- Allez, Cait...’’ sa voix, la faisait passer à un môme de sept ans.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’arriver en retard.

\- Oh, ça va c’est un bain’’ elle lui jeta un regard qui disait _‘’sérieux, tu m’as vu’’._

\- Paco, tu piensas que voy a creerte ?

\- Por qué no ?

\- Pour toi un bain ça dure des heures.

\- Tu exagères,’’ dit-il en s’approchant d’elle,- tu sais que j’adore prendre des bains avec toi, avec vous’’ sa voix était devenue plus taquine, il déboutonna sa chemise de nuit qui glissa de son corps au sol.

\- Ah bon, j’exagère’’dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou, sa main droite partit vers la tête pour caresser tendrement les cheveux du brun, elle n’avait que pour seul tenue son soutien-gorge et sa culotte,- en tout cas, je ne peux pas’’ si Cisco voulait jouer, elle aussi rentrait dans le jeu.

\- Et pourtant, chérie, tu es toujours ici’’ dit-il, ses mains passèrent dans le dos de la brune pour dégrafer son soutif noir sans bretelle qui rejoignit sa chemise de nuit, Caitlin le ramena vers elle, sa poitrine se colla contre son torse chaud qui la fit se frissonner. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, sa main s’enfoncèrent dans la tignasse du brun pour approfondir leur baiser.

Cisco toucha doucement le pourtour, les lobes et la zone derrière son oreille avant de le faire avec sa langue qui envoya à la brune une décharge électrique. Elle avait plusieurs points faibles mais celle-là, était la seule qui la faisait trembler d’anticipation. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit ami en sachant comment son amant aimer ce genre d’attention, elle embrassa son cou, sa zone sensible. Elle le sentit trembler dans ses bras.

Les baisers de Cisco descendirent sur son épaule, ses mains chaudes parcoururent son dos en faisant des caresses jusqu’à ses fesses qu’il agrippa doucement en faisant gémir son amante qui mordillait son lobe tout en le suçotant, ses mains firent des lettres sur sa peau avant de descendre sur ses fesses en faisant des caresses intimes et profondes. C’était un jeu d’imitation qu’elle aimait jouer. Sa main droite partit de ses fesses vers l’intérieur de leur deux corps. Elle prit la verge en main et commença à faire des va-et-vient tout en mordillant la lobe du brun qui poussa un soupir de complaisance.

Cisco fit de même, en glissant sa main dans la culotte de Caitlin. Sa main froide la fit frissonner en donnant un côté plus sensuel à la chose. Ses doigts commencèrent à caresser cette zone si sensible à la femme, en stimulant le clitoris et la face antérieure du vagin. Elle poussa un gémissement tout en tremblant, elle écarta ses cuisses pour apprécier cette sensation qui l’emmenait.

Sa main sur le membre du brun et l’autre sur les testicules faisant des petits massages qui faisait frémir Cisco de plaisir. Leurs gémissements remplissaient la salle de bain. Ils continuèrent à se bouger à l’unisson que Cisco plaqua Caitlin contre le mur. Son sourire espiègle la fit craquer lorsqu’il embrassa, suçota son mamelon tandis que l’autre sein recevait des caresses, des pincements qui érigea les mamelons.

Sa langue chaude et humide descendit jusqu’à son nombril en miment des va-et-vient, en faisant des cercles, ses mains palpaient les fesses de la brune. Caitlin écarta ses cuisses, le brun baissa sa culotte jusqu’à le jeter au sol, il voyait son sexe mouillé, il embrassa ses cuisses pour la faire patienter.

\- Cisco’’ murmura-t-elle, frustrée, ses mains sur sa tête le caressant. C’était une véritable satisfaction.

Elle était parfaite dans toute sa splendeur. Il lécha les lèvres en signe d’envie, c’était rasé, légèrement rosée mais surtout trempée quand sa langue se posa sur son clitoris, sur cette partie qui la faisait voir le ciel sans nuages, il tenait fermement ses fesses tandis qu’il donnait des coups langues langoureusement sur son clitoris. C’était des caresses légères, des fois appuyer tout en l’empêchant de refermer les cuisses. Elle tremblait de ses envies.

Sa respiration sur sa fente la faisait soupirer de bonheur. L’odeur était agréable, le goût exquis. Elle frissonna sur ses coups de langue bien placé qui parcourait ses nymphes comme pour vérifier son excitation. Caitlin bougeait silencieusement son bassin devant vers l’arrière, elle avait l’impression de flotter. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts, une belle mélodie aux oreilles du brun. Il accéléra le mouvement en faisant des cercles autour du clitoris tandis que ses mains tenaient fermement ses fesses comme un ancrage pour ne pas se perdre complètement dans ce qu’il faisait.

Leurs corps ne mentaient pas, leur envie était présente. Ils voulaient se donner l’un à l’autre comme des caresses matinales qui les envoyaient voyager vers au-delà de leur esprit, couper du monde comme s’ils étaient tout seul, ils se fusionnaient à jamais. Leurs souffles étaient laborieux sous le silence de la salle de bain. Son bassin se contracta comme si elle recevait des décharges électriques. Cisco aimait prendre son temps, donnait du plaisir à sa petite amie, c’était tout ce qu’il désirait en ce moment. Quelques coupes de langues encore, elle était venue comme jamais.

 Sa tête pencha à l’arrière pour reprendre son souffle, son corps glissa contre le mur pour venir le rejoindre. Elle s’est mise la hauteur de sa bouche, prit sa tête entre ses mains et l’embrassa.

\- Tu me rends dingue’’ murmura-t-elle de cette voix fragile remplie d’amour et de tendresse. C’était tendre comme un baiser d’un calme paradisiaque où ils se trouvèrent pour la première fois en revenant de leur voyage. Il n’y avait aucun bruit dans la maison juste leurs souffles et leurs baisers.

Leurs langues s’entrecroisèrent, elle caressa doucement son torse de ses mains. Elle prit sa main tout en l’embrassant, il s’était fait guider en se levant. Elle le plaqua contre le mur, ses seins virent rencontrer son dos. Sa langue léchait son oreille droite tandis que sa main glissa vers son sexe tout en le donnant des petits baisers léger, chaudes. Son bassin se colla contre ses fesses et elle murmura :

\- On n’a pas encore fini’’ son souffle contre son cou le fit frissonner,- pourquoi tu choisis toujours ce genre de moment ?’’ dans sa voix, Cisco entendait sa frustration.

\- Haha’’ il rigola doucement.

\- Je n’ai plus le temps mais t’inquiète, je prendrais soin de toi lorsque je viendrais !

\- J’y compte bien’’ dit-il en gémissent, Caitlin savait y faire pour le rendre dingue.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ?’’ demanda une voix derrière lui,- vous faites la fête sans moi,- Caitlin retourna sa tête pour apercevoir Barry en pyjama.

\- Barr, bonjour’’dirent-ils ensemble, le sourire du brun était toujours aussi magnifique. Il souriait pour tout et n’importe quoi.

\- Bonjour,’’ il frotta ses yeux en rêvassant, il marcha jusqu’à eux et se colla contre Caitlin, sa tête se posa sur son épaule, ses mains glissèrent autour de sa taille.

\- Tu as les mains froides’’ dit la brune en faisant venir Cisco qui trembla.

\- Désolé’ il embrassa son épaule droite, sur son cou.

\- Mmh’’ gémit-elle,- sortait de cette salle de bain sinon je vais craquer.

\- Alors, fait le’’ murmura Barry, ses mains qui caressaient son ventre.

\- Hors de question’’ elle enleva la main du barista, se retourna et lui sourit avant de gentiment les pousser dehors,- je ne veux pas arriver encore en retard au boulot’’ dit-elle en fermant la porte à clé.

Elle entendit les deux abrutis qui lui servent de petits amis rigolaient alors qu’elle plongeait dans la baignoire. l’eau était encore tiède. Elle se relaxa, comment tout ça a pu se déraper ?

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le petit déjeuner était déjà en place lorsque Cisco et Barry rentrèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Attends, c’est vrai, vous avez mangé quoi ?’’ demanda Barry lorsqu’ils s’assirent.

\- Des sauterelles.

\- Tu entends ça, Cait.

\- Oui,’’ elle s’assit en mettant le café sur la table ainsi qu’un bol de chocolat chaud. Ils aimaient rester simples.

\- Ce n’est pas mal, ça un goût de barbecue’’ continua Cisco en prenant des pancakes.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as mangé ça ?’’ demanda-t-elle.

\- Lors de mon voyage à Bangkok. C’est un endroit vraiment charmant, les excursions que j’ai faites est juste magnifique. J’ai visité des temples, des rivières et aussi les marchés flottant. C’est des personnes conviviales.

Ils écoutaient tout en mangeant, leur rituel du matin. Quelque chose de simple sans prise de tête. C’était leur moment à eux. Lorsqu’ils étaient tous les trois réunis, il ne manquait pas le petit déjeuner pour rien au monde. Chacun allait de son histoire. Caitlin raconta, comment par miracle sa mère et elle, c’était bien entendu sans vouloir rabaisser l’autre. C’était un grand pas en avant, mais elle savait aussi que cela ne voulait rien dire de plus.

Barry raconta les fiançailles de sa sœur et d’Eddie que pour une fois tout c’est bien passé. Qu’il n’y a eu aucun accident à déplorer mais aussi de leur balade dans la forêt. C’était une excursion familiale qu’ils faisaient à chaque mois. C’était un petit rituel de santé selon Joe pour garder des bons repères et d’entretenir la relation familiale. Cisco leur raconta sa journée magique dans le musée Flash. Ils firent semblant de ne pas savoir de ce qu’il racontait.

\- Oh c’est vrai, Barr. Tu lui as donné son cadeau’’ dit Caitlin en mettant du jus dans son verre.

\- Zut, j’avais complètement oublié’’ il se leva vite en criant,- ferme les yeux Cisco,’’ ce que le dernier fit mais en le connaissant Caitlin se souleva pour venir mettre ses deux mains sur ses yeux pour qu’il ne puisse rien voir. Lorsque Barry réapparut, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres,- alors, tout le monde est prêt’ il y a quelques secondes de silence avant qu’il ne compte à rebours.

Lorsque Caitlin lâcha ses mains Cisco vit un énorme peluche flash.

\- Waouh’’ dit-il impressionné,- comment ça se fait que je ne l’ai pas remarqué ?

\- Chéri tu étais fatigué lorsque tu es arrivé tard le soir’’ parla la brune en s’asseyant.

\- Moi, Barry Allen je t’offre ce joli peluche au nom de Flash alias Barry Allen comme cadeau’’ finissait-il en voyant les joues de Cisco prendre une jolie couleur rosée, Caitlin ne put se retenir qu’elle rigola tant que la scène était vraiment drôle.

\- C’est pas vrai’’ murmura Caitlin en essayant tant bien que mal de prendre contenance, elle se leva embrassa ses deux idiots d’amant,- je vais vous laisser.

\- Au revoir’’ dirent-ils.

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi ?’’ demanda le brun.

\- C’est joli comme cadeau, je t’adore’’ il sauta sur Barry avant de l’embrasser,- maintenant j’ai deux Barry dans la maison.

Barry rigola en voyant la mine joyeuse de son amant, il lui donna un autre câlin. C’était ce qu’il aimait le voir sourire, rire et être insouciant.

\- Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

\- J’en sais rien’’ répondit Barry,- pourquoi ?

\- Cait a dit que ça va être ma fête.

\- Haha, pauvre de mon Paco, c’est vrai, mais c’est toi qui la chercher.

\- Tu ne m’aides pas, Barr’’ il prit son visage en coupe et le regarda intensément avant de l’embrasser,- je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Caitlin traversa le couloir de la cafétéria en buvant un bon chocolat chaud avec des croissants. C’était rare d’avoir ces petits pains dans cette entreprise et lorsqu’il y avait tout le monde se ruait dessus. Elle se posa quelque part dans une salle vide, c’était son heure de pause. Elle regarda ses planches qu’elle avait travaillé toute la matinée sans relâche. Son patron était très exigeant et elle voulait faire un boulot acceptable. Elle les posa sur une chaise avant de prendre d’autres qui n’avaient rien à faire avec son job.

C’était des planches pour faire un gâteau. Elle était nulle et elle admettait. C’était écrit comment faire un gâteau au yaourt et un layer cake avec son nappage, sa couverture et quel type de chocolat utilisait. Elle avait envie d’emmener quelque chose pour le repas de ce soir chez Joe. Le père de son petit ami les avaient appelés pour venir chez lui. Elle espérait juste avoir le temps d’arriver chez elle pour le faire. C’était un début à tout et Barry était vraiment doué pour aider.

Sa tasse à la main, Caitlin bu une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et mordilla dans son pain. Elle mit quelques mèches en place derrière son oreille. Elle détestait travailler les cheveux lâcher, mais elle avait oublié son élastique. Ce gâteau lui donnait vraiment envie, d’un côté chocolat-Kinder et de l’autre côté fraise-vanille. C’était la combinaison parfaite. La brune aimait aller dans la maison de Joe. Il était toujours compréhensif et gentil même si Barry et Iris ne l’épargnait rien du tout, le pauvre.

Elle aurait aimé avoir une relation comme ça avec ses parents, l’un était en voyage et l’autre, l’ignorait. C’était une belle affaire. Son père lui manquait mais en sachant que ses recherches étaient plus importantes, c’était difficile de le joindre. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et était partie dans la salle de réunion où des négociateurs l’attendaient. C’était comme traversé un désert en connaissant le sentier comme sa poche. Chaque pas qu’elle faisait, elle sentait le sol devenir plus dur.

Caitlin s’assit sur une chaise, elle prit les planches qu’elle avait passé à faire dans la mâtinée et les donna aux personnes assissent à côté d’elle. Elle se leva pour présenter le power point.

\- Bien le bonjour, aujourd’hui je vais vous parler de la bio ingénierie mais avant tout je veux juste que vous m’éclaircissiez quelques détails. Vous êtes ici pour négocier combien de stagiaire de votre entreprise peuvent venir ici ?

 - Oui, c’est tout à fait exact’’ parla un homme,- c’est des personnes que nous ne pouvons plus accueillir mais nous ne voulons pas les préjudicier alors on a eu une idée de ce partenariat comme pour d’autres entreprises et nous voulons savoir ce que cet endroit a à proposer et selon votre chef, vous êtes la meilleure à nous faire expliquer. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Parfois son boss exagère :

\- D’abord, il faut savoir que cette entreprise reçoit peu de stagiaire comme vous le savez, il y a eu des espions qui se sont passés pour des stagiaires pour pouvoir venir espionner.

\- On comprend’’ dit une femme à sa droite. Ils regardèrent les planches faites exprès pour eux pour ne pas les perdre.

\- Ensuite, ce que nous proposons c’est très restreint pour des stagiaires comme le biomatériau qui est l’utilisation de système pouvant être utilisés à l’intérieur du corps humain, l’imagerie et la téléassistance qui est l’assistance médicale à distance. Il y a beaucoup mais pour ça, il faut avoir l’accès et être tout le temps surveillé, vous nous comprenez,’’ ils hochèrent la tête et elle continua à expliquer.

Le temps passa rapidement, elle était dans son élément et selon les regards des négociateurs, elle avait réussi son pari et peut-être un investissement majeur pour cette entreprise. Elle dit les derniers au revoir avant de s’asseoir dans la salle vide. Elle avait un mal de tête. Cette journée serait bientôt terminée, il fallait juste qu’elle donne les résultats du sondage au secrétaire qui le donnera au chef.

La salle de conférence fermée, elle partit dans la direction du secrétaire qu’elle laissa le sondage avant de prendre l’ascenseur. Ses pieds étaient endoloris, ses épaules lourdes, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle voulait juste se reposer avant le dîner, mais elle devait un gâteau, pourquoi elle a voulu faire ça ? Elle se torturait pour rien.

En rêvassant, elle sortit de l’entreprise pour prendre le dernier bus mais le rata de prêt. Elle regarda l’heure, sa voiture lui manquait. Cisco n’était pas encore sorti du boulot et Barry non plus. Qui elle pouvait appeler mais décida de prendre un taxi.

\- Cait, c’est toi !’’ cette voix, elle le reconnaîtra entre mil. Son cœur ne fit qu’un.

\- Ronnie...’’ murmura-t-elle faiblement en se retournant. ‘’ _Il était toujours aussi beau_ ’’ pensa-t-elle. C’était la seule chose qui était venue dans son esprit et le regretta tout de suite,- tu as l’air en forme.

\- Toi aussi’’ sa voix était rauque, p auser . Il la regarda, elle était toujours aussi splendide, magnifique.

\- C...Comment tu vas ?’’demanda la brune en bafouillant,- j...je veux dire depuis le temps’’ elle parla vite pour combler le blanc entre eux. C’était gênant de se retrouver avec son ex-fiancé. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu es nerveuse !

\- Non’’ elle a failli presque crier.

\- Tu fais toujours ce tic’’ il le montra du doigt, elle s’arrêta. Ses joues étaient en chaleur. L’embarras était dans ses veines qui flouaient dans tout son cœur comme un fleuve chaud qui l’embrasait de toute pièce.

\- Désolée’’ elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s’excusait. Son pied droit bougeait devant en arrière comme prise en faute. Elle s’en voulait terriblement, même aujourd’hui, d’avoir fait ce terrible erreur. Il était un garçon gentil qui a toujours su l’écouter. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais ne voulait pas que Ronnie le voie comme ça. Elle était forte alors pourquoi elle tombait en morceaux devant lui.

\- Tu deviens quoi ?’’ demanda-t-il alors qu’il esquiva un piéton qui allait le rentrer dedans, comment ils étaient arrivés à être comme des étrangers l’un pour l’autre.

\- Je travail le ici’’ murmura-t-elle en montrant l’entreprise.

\- Tu as sans cesse voulu travailler ici, en tout cas je te félicite’’ elle pouvait entendre de la chaleur dans sa voix, elle essaya d’arrêter ses tremblements pour montrer qu’elle était toujours forte. Ils avaient tellement fait des choses ensembles. C’était vrai ‘’ _on n’oublie jamais son premier amour_ ’’ pensa Caitlin.

\- Merci et toi ?!’’ ses mains étaient moites, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais s’arrêta. Elle l’avait fait souffrir, elle ne voulait pas lui ramener de mes mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je travaille comme professeur de mathématique. J’adore mon boulot, c’est tellement passionnant si tu savais.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin, ton regard, ta voix dit tout’’ elle sortit cette phrase comme de l’eau roche, facile, perméable qui coulait dans son cœur,- tu as toujours voulu faire ce métier et tu l’as fait.

\- Comme toi’’ le silence après cette phrase était palpable, Ronnie essaya de remettre sa cravate en place alors que son corps était en ébullition. Caitlin remettait ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille en mordillant sa lèvre. Ils étaient vraiment pathétiques mais se retrouver sans le prémédité n’était pas facile alors qu’elle entendait toujours la voix de son ex dire ‘’ _Pourquoi, tu as fait ça_ ’’.

Cette voix briser qui la fait fondre son cœur comme de la pire des trahisons. Elle n’a jamais pu s’excuser et s’expliquer vraiment ce qui s’était passé mais aujourd’hui, c’était trop tard et elle s’était éloignée de lui. Ronnie l’observa discrètement, il voulait lui prendra dans ses bras et lui demander des explications, mais il ne l’avait pas laissé s’expliquer maintenant c’était trop tard. Le taxi klaxonna qui les firent sursauter.

\- Mon taxi m’attend, j...je’’ elle gratta sa tête en essayant de trouver une solution mais fut interrompu par Ronnie.

\- C’était un plaisir de prendre de tes nouvelles’’ il était prêt à partir, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et expliquer les choses.

\- Ronnie, je… est-ce qu’on peut se voir un de ces jours’’ elle reprit son souffle, son cœur battait à toute allure,- j’ai besoin de te parler de ce qui c’est passé ce jour-là.

\- Il n’y a rien...’’ mais il fut coupé par la brune.

\- Il faut que tu entendes ma version des faits, tu ne l’as jamais permis et j’en ai besoin’’ ses yeux le suppliaient. Il soupira de lassitude.

\- D’accord.

\- Passe-moi ton numéro’’ elle lui sourit, ce sourire qui l’avait tant manqué. Il fit ce que son ex lui demanda avant qu’elle ne monte dans le taxi en lui disant au revoir. Il allait avoir enfin la fin de l’histoire.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il courrait depuis une demi-heure. Il était sorti tôt du travail. Il était rentré chez lui mais savait pertinemment qu’il n’allait rencontrer personne à cette heure- ci, donc, il avait changé de ténu. Il aimait courir depuis qu’il était gamin. C’était une vraie passion. Il le pratiquait le matin lorsqu’il avait temps, il aimait faire son jogging dans le parque qui se situait à trois pâté de maisons mais aujourd’hui, il avait du temps libre.

Il regarda sa montre qui était connecté à son téléphone. Son cœur battait à la chamade. C’était très normal. Il voulait s’évader un peu. Il courrait à travers les gens pour chercher un chemin moins fréquenter. Il voulait juste profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillé avant de rentrer. Il fit une pause de cinq minutes pour reprendre sa respiration avant de repartir, mais il était tellement ancré dans ses pensées qu’il bascula quelqu’un sans le vouloir.

\- Je suis désolé’’dit-il, essoufflé. Ses joues étaient rouges.

\- Ce n’est rien’’ dit la personne alors que le brun l’aider à se lever,- Barry !

\- Felicity du bus, c’est ça ’’ dit-il en souriant,- je suis vraiment désolé, j’étais dans mes pensées.

Elle rigola en mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles :

\- Barry du bus.

\- Oui, c’est ça. Je ne pensais même pas te revoir.

\- Moi non plus, j’aurais dit que c’était une rencontre sans suite.

\- Quelle coïncidence !

\- Oui, je vais te laisser. Je n’ai pas envie de te déranger.

\- Pas du tout’’dit-il rapidement. Il voulait faire plus connaissance avec elle.

\- D’accord’’ elle pointa du doigt un banc qui était inoccupé. Il hocha la tête avant de la suivre. Ils s’assirent tous les deux. La blonde posa ses affaires à côté d’elle tandis que Barry rangeait ses écouteurs,- comment tu vas ? Et tes cafés comment ils vont ?’’ elle dit en souriant.

\- Tu sais...euh..je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir saoulé avec ça.

\- Mais c’était tellement mignon de te voir parler de t on travail avec tant de passion que je t’ai laissé faire’’ elle sourit en regardant vers l’horizon,- c’est moi qui dois t e remercie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J’étais vraiment mal ce jour-là en plus avec le temps qu’il faisait alors que mon petit ami m’avait larguée.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n’est rien, je me suis remis’’ Barry pouvait entendre dans sa voix que tout n’allait pas bien,- et franchement, tu es apparu comme un super héro pour me sauver’’ elle rigola en essuyant ses larmes qui le brun ne voyait pas.

\- Alors, j’ai fait mon devoir’’ il dit en prenant sa main. C’était facile de parler avec elle, même si le brun ne l’avait vu qu’une seule fois. Il faisait facilement des amis selon le dire de sa famille. Il aimait aider les autres, être là pour eux. Et, il savait qu’elle avait besoin de sa gentillesse peut-être, de quelqu’un en quel, elle avait besoin de bavarder.

\- C’est sûr’’ en disant ça, elle le poussa un peu sur son épaule. Il fit semblant de tomber.

\- Quand le cœur va mal, l’esprit est endommagé. Lorsque les deux ne fonctionne plus, il te reste juste à pleurer’’ murmura le brun en la regardant et ça, l a fit s’éclatait de rire.

\- Barry, je ne savais pas que tu étais si drôle.

\- Ah mes heures perdues, my lady’’ il voyait qu’elle avait reprit un peu de ses couleurs.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.

\- Je t’ai parlé de mon boulot, mais je ne sais pas en quoi tu travailles’’ dit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Aah, je suis PDG de Palmer technologie.

\- Waouh, ça claque comme nom.

\- Il n’y a que toi pour dire ça. Lorsque je parle de ça à d’autres, ils pensent juste que c’est un titre prétentieux.

\- Nah, jaloux plutôt’’ il dit tout sourire, son ventre gargouilla. Il rougit un peu,- tu veux quelque chose à manger !

\- Weh pourquoi pas, il y a petit snack pas loin que j’adore.

\- C’est vrai’’ il fronça les sourcils,- que le monde est petit. J’allais de proposer la même chose.

Ils se levèrent en parlant un peu de leur travail enfin c’était plus Felicity puisque Barry voulait juste l’écouter. Il passait un agréable moment avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien. Il avait peu d’amis. Son entourage n’a jamais vraiment compris sa relation avec les deux personnes au monde avec qui il voulait être.

Les amis ça vient et s’en va mais c’était toujours aussi dur. Il voulait avoir un ou une qui sera capable de le comprendre s ans le juger. Mais pour l’instant, il ne voulait pas l’annoncer à Felicity qu’il vivait avec deux autres personnes. Il n’avait pas envie de lui faire fuir. Et puis, d’abord, il voulait juste être sûr d’une chose.

\- Felicity’’dit-il en esquivant un enfant qui courrait après son chien suivi certainement de son père.

\- Oui’’ elle se retourna tout sourire, ses mains agrippaient la bandoulière de son sac qui se balançait à chaque pas qu’elle faisait.

\- Veux-tu devenir mon amie ?!

Il y eut un grand silence avant qu’elle ne parle :

\- Je pensais qu’on l’était déjà.

\- Il fallait que je sache.

\- Ok, viens, je meure de faim moi aussi’’ elle s’approcha de lui en courant, prit son bras droit et l’emmena dans un tourbillon vers le snack.

À suivre…

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 4 que j'ai eu du mal à finir.

Une salle de présentation se devait d’être à la hauteur de l’ampleur de l’événement qu’elle accueillait et adaptée à vos besoins dans tous les événements professionnels. La taille de l’espace se devait d’être adaptée au nombre de participants. Cisco le savait mais le plus important c’était, la qualité de la communication et de l’impact de l’orateur sur son public. C’était l’enjeu principal de la réussite d’une conférence donc, il avait préparé ce projet depuis longtemps. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, les équipements de la salle, notamment la présence d’un vidéoprojecteur, du wi-fi et surtout d’un système audio de qualité pour son audience parce qu’un manque de matériel ou des défauts de connexion pouvaient s’avérer critique quant au déroulement de la présentation. La présence d’une scène, d’une estrade ou d’un pupitre afin de permettre un emplacement agréable, efficace et optimal pour lui.

C’était une routine pour lui mais cela ne s’arrangeait pas avec le temps. Il était toujours aussi nerveux, sentir son cœur s’emballer n’était pas des plus agréables. Il sentait perdre pied mais en même temps cette euphorie était aussi la bienvenue. C’était l’adrénaline qui lui donnait du courage pour affronter ses gens qui étaient venus écouter ses paroles. De toute façon si tout tournait mal, ce ne serait certainement pas de sa faute. Il aurait tout donné jusqu’à la fin. Pour cette fois, il aurait aimé avoir ses deux amants dans la salle en train de lui sourire. Il se souvenait encore de ses débuts. C’était horrible, impressionnant et fatigant mais voir Caitlin et Barry s’asseyant à côté à la place qui les étaient destinés tout en l’encourageant, c’était le bon vieux temps. Aujourd’hui aucun d’eux n’avait vraiment plus le temps de venir le voir, mais ce n’était pas grave. Ils aimaient lorsqu’il racontait ce que se passait à ses conférences.

Cisco regarda la salle se remplir de personnes. Il sourit en se donnant du courage lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il fronça les sourcils lui qui pensait avoir éteint son portable. Il allait le fermer lorsqu’il vit ceux qui l’avaient laissé un message. Il était au bord des larmes, c’était tellement gentil de leur part. Il lit ce que Barry et Caitlin l’avaient envoyé en disant qu’il allait réussir et qu’ils l’aimaient. Après les avoir envoyés un message, il éteignit son portable sachant qu’il ne voulait pas être dérangé lorsqu’il parlait à son public. Les réglés étaient simples et plus facile à vivre durant ces quatre heures qui allait suivre. Il entra en scène et posa ses affaires à côté du pupitre. Le vidéoprojecteur était déjà allumé, il prit le micro et commença à parler :

\- Bonjour, bienvenue à la sixième conférence que je donne ici qui est deux fois par an. La plupart d’entre vous me connaissent déjà et pour les nouveaux qui sont venus m’écouter, je me présente’’il regarda la salle qui était devenu silencieux,- Je m’appelle Francisco Ramon et cela fait sept ou huit ans que je suis dans le milieu de la science de la vie et de la terre. Dans mon parcours, je me suis orienté vers l’environnement et tout ce qui l’entourait.

Il continua à parler un peu de sa vie professionnelle avant d’attaquer le vrai sujet, il avait un mini télécommande qui pouvait passer à une nouvelle diapo. Dans la première image, c’était de la verdure la plus totale avec des animaux englobait comme l’atmosphère de la Terre. Il regarda son public pour voir s’ils étaient intéressés et il commença à faire son discours qu’il avait préparé durant ses voyages dans d’autres pays.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Caitlin de son côté, était mort de fatigue lorsque le taxi l’avait déposé chez elle. Elle n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était d’aller dans sa chambre et de se reposer, mais elle avait promis un gâteau, elle n’avait qu’une seule parole. Avant d’aller à la cuisine, elle se déshabilla en plein dans la salle conviviale, elle jeta ses chaussures qui sont allés s’écraser contre le mur et tombèrent sur le canapé beige. Heureusement que ce n’était pas la pauvre plante que Cisco aimait temps sinon elle s’en voudrait. Elle resta juste avec ses sous-vêtements puis alla dans la deuxième chambre et ouvrit son placard et prit une chemise bleue qu’elle mit en le boutonnant et un short blanc ainsi qu’une paire de chaussettes bleues et ses pantoufles noirs. Elle n’aimait pas rester à la maison sans se mettre à l’aise et surtout le sol avec ses pieds nus, c’était hors de question, elle n’aimait vraiment pas ça. Elle referma la porte et en sortant, prit ses habits par terre qu’elle posa sur une chaise.

Elle prit un élastique dans la commode où Cisco aimait mettre ce genre d’affaire et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval en marchant vers la cuisine. Elle était plus en forme et elle ne voulait pas avoir des fils de cheveux tomber sur ses ingrédients. Elle chercha tout ce qu’elle avait besoin et posa sur la table et alla chercher la planche où contenait la recette du fameux gâteau. Elle prit quatre bols ainsi que deux cuillères et trois verres, un marqué par des unités. Caitlin lit encore une fois avant d’attaquer son fichu gâteau qu’elle espérait que cela serait bon. Elle n’était pas très douée en cuisine comme ces deux amants, mais elle se débrouillait comme elle pouvait et puis, elle voulait vraiment faire plaisir à Joe pour une fois. Elle ajouta tous les ingrédients dans un saladier avant d’aller chercher une moule qu’elle beurra, mit de la farine qu’elle tamisa et ajouta la pâte. Le four était déjà chauffé et le mit dedans. Elle mit trente minutes à la minuterie.

C’était plus rapide qu’elle ne pensait, elle était fière. Un chiffon dans la main, elle commença à nettoyer les dégâts qu’elle avait faits en soupirant de lassitude, elle sursauta quand deux mains encerclèrent son bassin.

\- Salut’’ murmura la voix qui venait de la faire peur, sa main était contre sa poitrine en essayant de se calmer.

\- Barry, ça pas non mais’’ elle sourit intérieurement.

\- Désolé, je pensais que tu m’avais entendu entrer’’ dit-il innocemment mais la brune n’était pas aussi dupe mais laissa passer lorsque la main droite du brun se faufila sa chemise bleue et son soutien gorge.

\- Barry, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?’’ demanda-t-elle en se tenant fermement contre la table, ses mains agrippaient les deux extrémités.

\- Je viens te dire coucou’’ elle sourit, ‘’ _il était vraiment un gamin_ ’’pensa-t-elle alors qu’elle se retourna pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec son amant,- et tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ?!’’dit-il sans attendre de réponse, il l’emmenait déjà à la salle de bain.

\- Mon gâteau’’ se plaignit-elle en regardant vers la cuisine qui s’éloignait.

\- On s’en fiche du gâteau’’ murmura-t-il, Caitlin pouvait entendre clairement son ton boudeur. Barry le tenait par la main lorsqu’ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain,- ne bouge pas’’ il ordonna et elle s’exécuta en croissant ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine tandis que le brun préparait le bain. Elle se colla contre le carrelage du mur.

\- Tu es sorti tôt du travail !’’ elle demanda en regardant son amant chercher des serviettes qu’il posa à côté de la baignoire.

\- Comme toi’’ c’était la seule réponse qu’elle avait obtenue. Caitlin le fixa, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, elle en était sûre et certaine.

\- Tout va bien’’ elle dit en changeant de position.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que quand tu es fâché, tu fronces les sourcils et ton corps tremble. Je n’ai même pas besoin de le voir pour le ressentir.

Il arrêta l’eau et s’approcha de sa petite amie et c’était vrai, il était un peu fâché :

\- Je vais bien…

\- Je vais te croire et c’est pour ça que tu nous prépares un bon bain ?’’ elle dit en caressa la joue droite du brun.

\- En quelque sorte, tu sais très bien qu’il n’y a que ça pour m’aider.

\- À qui le dit tu !’’ dit Caitlin.

\- Tu me fais compagnie’’ il dit en collant son corps contre la sienne.

\- Tu m’as traînée jusqu’ici Barry Allen, prend tes responsabilités maintenant’’ dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Oui, madame’’ dit-il en souriant. Caitlin le trouvait tellement beau comme ça qu’elle en rigola ne sachant pas pourquoi.

\- Tu as couru’’ dit-elle alors qu’elle enlevait le tee shirt du brun qui lui déboutonnait sa chemise.

\- Mmmh…oui et j’ai même rencontré une amie’’ il enleva entière la chemise de Caitlin qui tomba au sol qui rejoignit la sienne.

\- Qui sait ?

\- Felicity’ murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille droite, elle tiqua un peu mais Barry ne comprit pas pourquoi,- ça va ?

\- Oui juste un peu distraite _‘’ce n’était sûrement pas elle_ ’’ pensa-t-elle avant de caresser les épaules sensuellement du brun qui dégrafa son soutif en embrassant sa gorge, elle gémit de plaisir. Barry commença à lui faire des baisers légers jusqu’à arriver en bas pour enlever son short et sa culotte tremper d’envie.

Il fit le chemin inverse pour terminer avec ses lèvres, elle l’imita en l’enlevant son pantalon et son boxeur. Sa verge était gorgée de sang, elle souffla dessus, le gémissement du brun était un plaisir à ses oreilles. Elle passa un doigt dans toute sa longueur en jouant avec lui.

\- C…Cait’’ il siffla entre ses dents,-arrête de m’embêter.

Elle se leva en venant l’embrasser et dit :

\- Pauvre de mon petit chou’’ Barry allait parler mais fut coupé par la main taquine de son amante. Elle fait quelques vas-et-vient sur son sexe alors que leurs langues jouaient ensembles dans une belle danse. C’était humide, sensuel. Leurs corps étaient en chaleur, leurs mains, le brasier qui enflammait chaque caresse en véritable incendie.

La main droite de brun rejoignit le sexe bien tremper de Caitlin. Elle gémit lorsqu’un doigt vint taquiner son clitoris alors que l’autre malaxer ses fesses. La langue de Barry léchait, suçait le mamelon droit avant de passer à celui de gauche toute en laissant coulé de la bave qui glissait allant jusqu’à son ventre. Sa tête posait contre le mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle passa une jambe contre les reins de son amant pour laisser libre champ à son intimité. Caitlin était complètement hypnotisée par les caresses qu’il faisait, mais elle n’était pas en reste, sa main jouait avec sa verge comme jamais. Barry enfonça un deuxième doigt dans son vagin et elle aimait cela, elle se retenait de bouger par peur de venir ainsi. Elle voulait que sa dure. Elle gémissait, elle avait tellement d’avoir son pénis à l’intérieur d’elle comme jamais. Son sexe se contracter et gonfler à mesurer qu’elle jouait avec.

À chaque va et vient que son amant lui faisait à l’intérieur de son vagin, elle entendait le clapotement impudique de sa mouille sous ses doigts. C’était malsain mais tellement incandescent, cuisant, brûlant, exaltant. Ça avait le don de l’exciter et entendant les gémissements aussi de Barry, elle savait que cela aguichait autant qu’à elle. Sa main touchait maintenant le ventre de son amante, ses seins en les pinçant tandis qu’elle caressait, griffé son dos. Le plaisir était là comme un feu mordant leur corps. La langue de Caitlin mordillait l’oreille de son amant, le léchait. Elle voulait tout en même temps. Leurs gémissements remplirent la salle de bain. C’était leurs corps qui vibraient à l’unisson à chaque caresse dans les zones sensibles qui leur faisaient perdre la tête.

Le plaisir se diffusait, se rencontrer et se relâcher pour ne faire qu’un. Leurs spasmes étaient de plus en plus qu’elle ne put retenir. Elle avait perdu aujourd’hui à ce jeu, Barry avait gagné, mais elle aurait ça revanche plus tard. Caitlin le voulait maintenant. Il étirait encore ses mamelons envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Caitlin emmena sa virilité contre son vagin mouillé de cyprine. Elle guida sa verge entre ses parois, faisant que son pénis se mouille avant de le mettre directement dans sa fente. Elle était impatience mais ne voulait pas trop précipiter en sachant que son amant s’en voudrait s’il la faisait du mal. Son membre était bien durci et ferme à l’entrée de son vagin, sa poussée était ferme, pas brutale. Elle s’ouvrait petit à petit à son intrusion. Leurs regards s’étaient croisés, leurs soufflés étaient saccadés. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec une telle douceur alors que leurs corps vibraient. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se dansèrent dans un tourbillon enflammé.

Sa verge dépassait un à un ses parois. L’humidité était à son comble, leurs salives se mélangeaient. Ils s’arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, mais elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son petit ami lorsque dans un ultime pousser, sa hampe était à l’intérieur d’elle. Elle enfonça ses doigts sur les épaules du brun. Celui-ci gémit en sentant cette douleur le traverser. C’était tellement bouillonnant, enflammé, effervescent, ardent dans son vagin. C’était le paradis sur Terre. Elle sentait le pénis de Barry à merveille à l’intérieur d’elle. Dans un dernier effort pour avoir le contrôle, elle enveloppa sa deuxième jambe sur le corps de son amant. Ce mouvement permit à la verge du brun de rentrer plus en elle. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Son corps tremblait, son sexe coulissait juste comme il fallait et son recul induisait dans son ventre un vide frustrant quand il sortait pour mieux la labourer.

 

Ils étaient soudés l’un à l’autre. Son vagin rencontrait sa verge à chaque mouvement qu’ils faisaient de haut en bas. Ses seins bougeaient frénétiquement à chaque coup qu’elle recevait. Ses bouts de mamelons se frottaient contre ces de Barry qui les envoyaient encore plus haut dans leur plaisir. Son dos se frottait contre le mur, cette sensation de froid était exquise pour elle. Le brun agrippa ses fesses en les malaxant tandis qu’elle l’embrassait fougueusement comme si leur vie en dépendait. Barry s’enfonça en elle de plus en plus vite. Le bruit humide qu’ils faisaient l’exciter encore plus. Elle le marquait de ses ongles. Barry savait que Caitlin était en train de perdre la tête comme lui. C’était tellement bon, cuisant de sentir son sexe envelopper son pénis. Ils tremblaient, elle gémit lorsque son sexe quitta son vagin. Elle tourna, ses mains se posèrent sur les murs, elle ouvrit ses jambes alors sa verge rentrait d’un seul coup en elle, la faisant hurler de plaisir.

Elle bougea ses hanches d’arrière en avant sentant son sexe chaud la profaner comme jamais. Les mains du brun agrippèrent ses seins tranquillement en les massant de bas en haut alors que sa langue humide parcourait son cou jusqu’à son oreille tout en allant plus profonde en elle, plus fort, plus précis. Il l’a carrément pris par les cheveux et la fit basculer la tête en arrière. Son poing était fort entre ses mèches. Elle se cambra sous ce nouveau plaisir qu’elle ressentait.

Être tiré par les cheveux étaient nouveaux pour elle. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang, son corps était malmené de partout. Barry avait se pouvoir de la rendre dingue de lui. Elle était prisonnière de cette saveur unique qui rendait sa tête blanche sans pouvoir penser à autre chose que sa verge qui la labourait, qui sortait et rentrer en elle. Sa mouille coulait entre ses cuisses. Ils continuèrent à s’emboîter l’un dans l’autre pendant de longues minutes. Ils changèrent de position, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. La verge de Barry à l’entrée de son vagin, il poussa d’un coup et ne laissa à la brune aucune chance qu’il continua ses va-et-vient endiable par cette chaleur qu’ils créaient à l’intérieure et à l’extérieur d’eux.

\- J’en peux plus’’ les deux dirent en même temps, leurs bouches se rencontrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent pour une dernière danse alors qu’ils atteignaient le paroxysme. Sa verge sortit pour venir éjaculer à l’extérieur de son vagin.

Ils étaient tout tremblent, ils reprenaient doucement leurs souffles. Ils avaient l’impression de courir un marathon.

\- B…Barry’’ Caitlin murmura en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras pour ne tomber au sol. Ses jambes étaient comme du coton.

\- Je sais’’ dit-il à son tour en la serrant fort contre son corps,- vient’’ sa voix était rauque d’avoir autant gémit, elle lui donna sa main et ils partirent dans la baignoire. l’eau était toujours aussi chaude.

\- Tu es provenant…

\- Notre activité aller durer qu’au même, alors j’ai mis que de l’eau chaude’’dit-il fier de lui en embrassant la joue de la brune. Elle rentre suivi de Barry, elle se cala contre la paroi et le brun vint le rejoindre son dos se coula contre sa poitrine.

\- Mon gâteau’’ elle se souvenait.

\- J’en suis sûre que ça va, je ne sens rien’’ dit-il en caressant les jambes de son amante. Caitlin prit un gant, mit du savon et commença à laver le dos de son amant.

\- Il est quelle heure ?!

\- L’heure de t’acheter une montre’’ elle le frappa sur le dos en laissant une marque rouge, -aieuh…

\- Tu l’as cherché. Il faut qu’on se dépêche avant que Cisco ne rentre parce que sinon on va jamais sortir de cet appartement.

\- Et pourtant ça va être amusant…’’ il bouda alors masser ses cheveux bruns.

\- Barry Allen ferme les yeux avant que le savon ne te rentre dans les yeux’’ dit Caitlin, amusée.

\- Oui, maman’’ elle pouvait entendre de l’amusant dans sa voix mais aussi un ton sarcastique. Elle sourit en le pinçant, celui-ci sursauta, l’eau déborda et atterrir au sol.

\- Eh merde’’dit-il en regardant par terre.

\- Ton langage’’ sa voix était réprobatrice, ils continuèrent comme ça jusque l’eau devienne froide.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Barry était assis sur le canapé en train de boire tandis que Cisco était dans la salle de bain et Caitlin qui était en face de lui en train d’arracher ses cheveux.

\- Tu peux aller vérifier si la tarte est prête’’ elle dit en bouclant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. Barry hocha tout simplement la tête avant d’aller dans la cuisine. La minuterie était déjà à zéro, il ouvrit le fourneau et mit un gant avant de prendre le moule chaud et de le déposer sur le plan de travail.

-Mmmh ça sent super bon’’murmura Barry pour lui-même, il avait hâte de le manger, mais il devait attendre.

\- Alors’’ dit Caitlin sur le pas de la porte avec son boucleur dans la main et une mèche qu’elle retirait de la machine.

\- Ça va’’ dit-il en enlevant le gant, de l’autre côté Cisco prenait une douche tout en chantonnant,- il y a quelqu’un qui est de bonne humeur !’’ ils sourirent tous les deux.

\- Ah oui ! Il a réussi l’exploit de pouvoir travailler sur un nouveau projet qui le tenait à cœur’’ dit Caitlin.

\- Et il va bientôt repartir ?!’’ demanda Barry.

\- Je sais’’ murmura la brune avec un sourire triste,- c’est son travail et il aime ce qu’il fait.

\- Je sais’’ il sourit tristement,- on a très peu de temps ensemble.

\- Alors rendant ces moments les plus merveilleux possibles’’ il hocha la tête, elle repartit dans le salon. Sans faire attention, il brûla son doigt, il le mit dans sa bouche pour atténuer la douleur avant de mettre un peu d’eau. Il avait hâte de voir Iris et Joe.

Cisco de son côté venait de terminer sa douche, il sécha ses cheveux avant de repartir de la pièce, il trouva en sortant Caitlin qui bouclait ses cheveux.

\- Ah enfin’’ elle murmura plus pour elle que pour lui.

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas en retard’’ dit Cisco avec un sourire et le sourcil fronçait.

\- Quoi !’’elle était confuse,- euh de quoi tu parles ?

\- Et toi !

Ils se regardèrent avant de comprendre. Il sourit en allant dans la deuxième chambre qui était leur vide-grenier en quelque sorte. Il s’arrêta un peu et dit :

\- Tu pourras me faire des tresses’’ dit-il en rentrant dans a chambre.

\- Pas de problème, dépêche-toi. Je n’ai pas envie d’arriver en retard comme la dernière fois’’ dit Caitlin.

\- On le sait’’ dit Barry en venant de la cuisine.

\- Et c’était de ta faute’’ dit Cisco en regardant Barry qui s’assit à côté de leur amante. Ces deux-là, ils étaient déjà prêts à partir.

\- Mais vous avez pas dit non à ce que je sache’’ dit Barry en les regardants, ils pouvaient apercevoir de la joie dans sa voix.

\- Oh non on ne va pas recommencer’’ils disent en même et Barry bouda de toute ses forces. Il était vraiment craquant.

XOXOXOXOXOX

La nuit était tombée, l’air était frais sans être froid. Le soleil, après son coucher avait laissé dans le ciel des vapeurs rouges dont la réflexion rendait l’eau couleur de rose. Les étoiles étaient cachées par des gros nuages blancs même la lune était difficile à voir ce soir. Barry sonna à la porte tandis que Caitlin tenait dans ses mains le gâteau qu’elle avait promit et Cisco était allé chercher la tarte dans la voiture. Les deux se trouvèrent en face d’Eddie, le fiancé de sa sœur.

\- Bonsoir, vous d’eux’’ dit-il en aidant Barry qui avait trois vins dans ses mains.

\- Merci’’ le brun murmura tandis qu’Eddie laissa la place pour qu’ils puissent rentrer.

\- Où est Cisco ?’’ demanda-t-il, les deux non pas eut le temps de répondre, qu’une voix venue de nulle part répondit.

\- Ici,’’ Cisco tenait la tarte dans sa main,- je suis content de te voir, Eddie’’ dit-il en marchant pour les rattraper.

\- Moi aussi mon pote’’ ils se prirent dans les bras.

\- Attention à la tarte’’ grogna un peu Caitlin en marchant vers la cuisine suivit de Barry.

\- Ah vous voilà,’’ Joe était sorti de la cuisine avec deux verres dans les mains.

\- Bonsoir, Joe’’ dit Caitlin avant d’être pris dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir,’’ dit Joe content avant de prendre aussi son fils dans ses bras.

\- Où est Iris ?’’ demanda la brune en jetant un coup d’œil dans la cuisine.

\- La haut’’ dit-il en allant saluer Cisco qui venait vers lui. Caitlin demanda à Barry de mettre le gâteau dans la cuisine et partit chercher Iris. Elle n’avait pas envie d’être toute seule. Il monta les escaliers et alla dans l’ancien chambre de son amie.

\- Iris, tu es là’’ dit-elle en toquant à la porte.

\- Oui, tu peux rentrer’’ dit Iris, Caitlin ouvrit la porte pour trouver son amie en train de ranger des cartes.

\- C’est quoi’’ dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh juste un jeu que j’ai préparé pour nous tous.

\- Cool, ça l’air amusant’’ elle s’assit au bord du lit,- alors je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te le dire mais félicitation pour tes fiançailles.

Iris le rejoignit dans son lit et la sourit. Caitlin pouvait voir combien elle était heureuse dans son couple, c’était tout ce qui l’emportait.

\- Merci’’ elle dit en prenant un verre de vin poser sur la table de chevet.

\- Alors on y est !’’ dit Caitlin.

\- Mmh, tu te rappelles du jour où je t’ai dit que je n’étais pas sûr de comment je voyais ma vie avec lui,’’ Caitlin hocha la tête silencieuse avant que la brune ne continue,- et que je ne savais pas où j’allais. Je n’ai pas pu parler de ça avec mon père ni Barry parce qu’ils me connaissaient trop bien alors j’ai pensée qu’il n’y avait qu’une aide extérieure qui pouvait m’aider à voir plus clair.

Caitlin lui sourit tristement :

\- Le mariage ce n’est plus pour moi’’ dit Cait en mordant sa lèvre inférieure,-j’ai complètement anéanti la mienne et que je t’avais dit que je n’étais pas la meilleure personne pour te donner des conseils pas après ce que j’ai fait.

\- Mais ce n’était pas de ta faute, tu étais bourrée et tu sais comment les choses peut déraper comme ça’’ Iris prit sa main pour la consoler.

\- Je sais’’ elle passa une main dans ses cheveux,- je l’ai rencontré lorsque je sortais de mon boulot.

\- Euh merde…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire mais en le voyant, tout m’est revenu en plein figure de ce que j’avais fait. Il est toujours aussi beau et gentil, je l’ai presque ordonné de me donner son numéro de téléphone pour que je puisse l’expliquer ce qui c’était passé !

\- Sérieux’’ Iris posa son verre sur la table et la regarda,- tu veux vraiment faire ça.

\- Il le mérite…’’ elle gratta son oreille gauche signe d’incertitude.

\- C’est à toi de voir, je me rappelle encore que tu étais réticente à me le dire’’ dit Iris.

\- Je sais parce que je ne l’avais pas encore dit ni à Barry ni à Cisco et même aujourd’hui, ils ne savent toujours pas.

Iris réfléchit à ce qu’elle devait dire ensuite. Cela ne la regardait pas, mais il s’agissait aussi de son frère qu’en même.

\- Je comprends, mais tu sais un jour ou l’autre, ils apprendront du pourquoi et du comment que tu as délaissé ton fiancé.

\- Je sais mais pour ma part même si j’ai envie de partager ça avec eux. Ça ne les regarde pas, je sais que je suis en train de passer pour une méchante.

\- Non pas du tout, tu as raison. Tu fais ce que tu veux nom d’une molécule’’dit Iris pour détendre l’atmosphère, c’était l’expression que Caitlin adorait utiliser chaque jour. Elles rigolèrent de bon cœur.

\- C’est toujours sympa de discuter ce genre de truc avec toi, Iris parce que ceux de là même si je les adore parfois me rends dingue et j’ai envie de garder quelques secrets pour moi.

\- Je te comprends, c’est pour ça qu’on est soudée toi et moi’’ en disant ça, elles se prirent dans les bras, la porte ouvrit laissant passer Barry tout heureux.

\- Je vous dérange’’ dit-il en s’invitant dans la chambre tout seul.

\- Pas du tout’’ dit Iris en se levant du lit pour le prendre dans ses bras,- tu m’as manqué, Barr.

\- Toi aussi, ton père m’a envoyé ici pour voir si vous deux, vous étiez toujours en vie’’ sa main vint caresser l’épaule de sa petite amie qui était restée assise sur le lit qui embrassa le revers de sa main.

\- On descend’’ dit Iris en se décollant de son frère. Ils partirent tous les droits en bas.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que vous étiez en train de vous raconter ?’’ demanda le brun en descendant les escaliers.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Barry’’ répondit Iris en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns. Caitlin de son côté resta silencieuse. Ils retrouvèrent les autres en train de préparer la table.

\- Ça sent super bon’’ dirent les deux femmes de la maison ensemble.

\- Qui a fait ce gâteau ?’’ demanda Iris en s’asseyant à côté de Cisco en le saluant avec un gros câlin. Cette famille était très tactile. Qui n’aimait pas les câlins.

\- Ma chérie’’ dit Barry et Cisco en même. Caitlin s’assit en face d’Eddie.

\- Pourquoi ce gâteau fait par votre chérie est sur la table ?’’ redemanda Iris.

\- Parce queeuuh’’ continua Barry. Iris soupira :

\- Franchement Barry, tu n’es plus un gamin’’ ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence alors que les autres soupirèrent de leur gaminerie.

\- Ça suffit les enfants. Il est l’heure de manger’’ dit Joe d’un ton paternel, amusé de voir ça encore dans sa maison. Ces moments-là lui manquait chaque jour. Ils avaient grandi trop vite. Il voyait encore le brun en train de disputer avec sa sœur pour tout et n’importe quoi. Leur voir courir pour lui échappait, car ils avaient fait des bêtises. C’était le bon vieux temps. Chacun commencèrent à prendre à manger pour mettre dans leurs assiettes. Cisco se pencha puisqu’il était à côté de sa petite amie. Barry aussi lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Ça va’’ sa voix était basse, Caitlin sursauta un peu. Elle était un peu dans la lune aujourd’hui. C’était une journée qui ne finira jamais.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes, Barry aussi est préoccupé’’ elle leva les yeux et c’était vrai. Elle pouvait voir de l’inquiétude dans le regard de son amant qui parlait avec Joe en la jetant toujours des coups d’œil par ici et par la.

\- Je vais bien’’ en regardant Cisco, pour prouver ses dires. Elle l’embrassa sur les lèvres, c’était rapide mais plein de tendresse,- ne vous inquiétez pas. C’est juste de la fatigue.

Cisco hocha la tête mais n’était pas encore convaincu mais laissa tomber pour l’instant. Ils parleront de ça en rentrant à la maison et, il ne voulait pas voir la brune perdre patience avec eux. Elle détestait lorsque lui ou Barry la surprotégeaient. Elle prit une fourchette, elle piqua dans son plat. Caitlin devait se ressaisir, se prendre en main. Elle détestait être en constante émotion. C’était horrible pour elle parce qu’elle n’aimait pas perdre pied.

Barry de son côté était un peu inquiet. Il voyait que la brune n’allait pas bien mais ne voulait pas faire une scène de ménage dans la maison de son père même si pour Joe cela ne le dérangerait pas. Cisco était là à ses côtés en prenant soin d’elle, il devait se concentrer à nouveau. Il était en train de parler avec Joe de son travail, cela avait le don de le passionner avec une telle fascination. Carrière dans la police. Ils parlèrent tout en mangeant.

Eddie et Iris parlaient sur le nouveau boulot que son boss lui avait donné. Elle était passionnée de journalisme et elle se donnait toujours à fond qu’importent les difficultés, les mensonges, elle cherchait toujours la vérité. Et c’était ce problème-là que son fiancé et sa famille contestait, mais elle n’était pas Iris West pour rien. Iris tenait tête à tout le monde. Elle faisait ce qu’elle voulait. C’était son métier qu’importe que ça soit dangereux ou non. Son père faisait un métier dangereux pourquoi pas elle. C’était parfois du délire, mais ils respectaient toujours ses choix. C’était pour ça qu’elle les aimait et la famille venait de s’agrandir avec Eddie, Cisco et Caitlin. C’était comme un conte de fée enfin en apparence puisque tout pouvait à tout moment partir en vrille.

Mais ils étaient tous là en train de rigoler, de se parler. Tout était parfait. Les anecdotes étaient amusantes, croustillantes d’autres tombaient à l’eau, mais ce n’était pas grave, ils passaient tous un bon moment. Ils restèrent jusqu’à tard avant de dire au revoir à Joe. Iris et Eddie partirent de leur côté comme pour les trois autres.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Leurs chaussures étaient les unes à côtés des autres. Barry était dans la salle de bain en train de brosser les dents tandis que Caitlin était dans la deuxième chambre en train de chercher son pyjama et celui des deux autres. Cisco était dans la cuisine en train de ranger un peu le bazar et mettre au frigo ce qu’ils avaient ramenés de chez Joe. Caitlin de son côté, déposa les pyjamas sur le lit et partit rejoindre Barry qui avait fini. Il laissa sa place en lui faisant un sourire qu’elle adorait tant.

\- Je t’ai mis ton pyjama sur le lit’’ elle dit en mettant du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

\- Merci’’ il s’en alla, elle commença à brosseur les dents. Elle prit quelques minutes ensuite, chercha un élastique. Elle fit une tresse africaine qu’elle aimait tant. C’était facile et rapide. Elle n’aimait pas beaucoup dormir avec les cheveux détachés. Elle mit l’élastique à la fin de sa tresse. Elle se démaquilla, elle ne portait pas beaucoup de maquillage juste du rouge à lèvre et du fard à paupière. Cisco le rejoignit, elle fit une place.

\- Jolie’’ murmura-t-il.

\- Merci’’ elle lui sourit en prenant une serviette pour essuyer son visage,- je n’ai pas eu le temps de le dire mais les tresses que je t’ai faites sont magnifiques.

\- Oui, je sais tout le monde me l’a dit’’ il sourit.

\- Je te laisse te contempler’’ en prenant sa serviette avec elle.

Barry était déjà dans son pyjama, le haut avait plein de chauve-souris par tout et au milieu écrit batman.

\- Vous et vos pyjamas’’ murmura-t-elle pour elle-même mais Barry l’écouta clairement.

\- Est-ce un mal ?’’ demanda-t-il en sachant déjà la réponse.

\- Non juste une constatation et franchement, c’est mignon. Gardez une part de l’enfance,’’ disait-elle en enlevant ses vêtements ainsi que son soutient gorge,- tu me passes le mien’’ Barry lui tendit.

C’était une nuisette noire écrit en plein milieu en couleur rouge _‘’tu ne peux pas me tester,_ _mon corps et mon esprit n’appartienne qu’à moi, pigez_ _’’._

\- Et tes pyjamas provocateurs, je les adore’’ dit Barry en mettant leurs vêtements sur un panier spécifiquement dédier au soir.

\- Je les trouve sympas…

\- Je sais chérie, nous aussi’’ il s’approcha d’elle pour la prendre dans ses bras,- alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête’’ ils s’assirent sur le lit.

\- Toi aussi’’ elle soupira,- juste un coup de blues, mais je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûre’’ insista Barry.

\- Je te le promets’’ elle murmura en glissant sous les draps,- je me rends compte que je suis fatiguée.

Barry glissa à ses côtés, elle posa la tête sur torse en soupirant de complaisance. La main du brun caressait ses épaules, Cisco rentra en silence, se déshabilla et mit son pyjama avant de les rejoindre.

\- J’en peux plus’’ dit Cisco en tombant raide mort sur le lit, les deux autres sourirent. Son visage s’était enfoncé sur l’oreiller,- enfin cette journée est terminée.

Caitlin et Barry étaient tout à fait d’accord avec lui. Cisco se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos, son bras sur son front en train de réfléchir.

\- Demain, c’est samedi. On peut faire un truc à trois non’’ dit-il en s’approchant d’eux. Il embrassa Caitlin sur les lèvres avant de le faire avec Barry.

\- Oui pourquoi pas’’ continua Caitlin suivi de Barry :

\- Mais pas quelque chose d’extravagant, mes pieds me font mal. Pourquoi pas juste une journée au calme pour nous retrouver ?

\- Bonne idée, Barr’’ répondit Caitlin en bayant.

\- T’es un génie Barry’’ dit Cisco en les écrasant de son corps.

\- Hey, tu nous écrase’’ dit Barry pendant que Caitlin essaya de le pousser mais rien ne faisait alors elle la chatouilla. La brune connaissait ses points faibles.

\- Ce n’est pas du jeu’’ bouda Cisco en se protégeant. Ils se calmèrent tous les droits avant de se dire bonne nuit. Il y a eu quelques caresses mais le sommeil les emporta.

Fin


End file.
